


The Proposal

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Biphobia, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Castiel, Dom Dean, Dream Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Dom/sub, Love Confession, M/M, Mary Ann/Dean Winchester, Mentions of Death, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Secretary Dean, Sham wedding, Slow Burn, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, alastair - Freeform, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with deportation to his native Canada, high-powered book editor Castiel Novak says he's engaged to marry Dean Winchester, his hapless assistant. Dean agrees to the charade, but imposes a few conditions of his own, including flying to Alaska to meet his eccentric family. With a suspicious immigration official always lurking nearby, Castiel and Dean must stick to their wedding plan despite numerous mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witch on the Broom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the adaption of the 2009 movie, The Proposal, with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. Many quotes are taken straight from the script itself but with a twist. 
> 
> None of the characters are mine and are owned by Supernatural. Tags will be updated. Chapters will up either everyday or every two days. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Nandi for editing this crap. I love you.

The sun peeks over the horizon and golden rays gingerly touch every corner of Central Park. The apartment looks over the city of New York and the man who occupies it isn’t paying attention to the view created by Mother Nature. Instead, he is exercising on his elliptical – _Thump. Thump. Thump_. A manuscript lies out in front of him, balancing on the handles of the exercise machine. With classical music filling the air of his luxury high rise; Castiel Novak is at peace with his setting.

The elliptical beeps, interrupting the peaceful environment and signaling Castiel to get ready for work. Roman Publishing Co. wasn’t going to run without their editor-in-chief. Closing the manuscript, he throws it in an overstuffed box that was labeled: Reject. 

Entering his bathroom, he takes off the sweaty Harvard sweatshirt and strips off his shorts. Looking down at himself in the mirror, he stares on the tattoo of three birds that outline his hipbone. The feeling of sorrow envelops his heart and it wouldn’t be the first time. Castiel takes a deep breath and ignores the ache in his chest. He abruptly looks away and turns to the stream of water running in his spacious shower. 

*** 

The constant beeping awakens a sleepy messy-haired man who groans when he sees the digital clock flashing 6:30AM. Slamming the alarm off, he rips the pink satin covers off of himself. He blinks at the bright color and wonders where the hell he is. Looking around the apartment, he sees modeling framed pictures of a nice looking blonde. Memories of the night rushes back to him, and so does the throbbing head. He was hung over and very late for work. 

“Where are my clothes?” He groggily asks the blob next to him. 

“In the kitchen. I think. Should I make you coffee?” She slurs. 

“Sorry. I gotta go. I’m late.” He quickly says. 

Walking into the kitchen, he sees the mess they made last night. Socks are discarded on the butcher block right next to the empty bottle of champagne. He finds his shoes thrown in the sink. Picking up his pair of pants off the floor, he puts them on and calls back to the girl in bed. 

“Have you seen my belt?” 

She looks around and sees the brown leather tied on her headboard. 

“In here.” She says while she unties the complicated knot. 

He walks in half dressed and swallows the nauseous feeling in his throat. 

“Mary Ann, baby, I just can’t do this anymore.” He softens his green eyes at her. 

*** 

Back at his apartment, Castiel puts his black suit on with a cobalt blue tie. The suit is woven of the most expensive fabric just like the rest of his clothes in his closet. His status and style didn’t allow him to own anything cheap. Rubbing his hand on his clean-shaven jaw, he checks himself in his mirror one last time. 

Pouring himself a bowl of Kashi with extra almonds and vanilla soymilk, he places his eyes back to the new manuscript he picked up on the way from his bedroom and starts to read it. Without taking his eyes off the script, he rinses his bowl and places it in the dishwasher. The space was quiet and to any outsider, it looked lonely. But this is Castiel, editor-in-chief of Roman Publishing Co. This is his lifestyle. 

*** 

Using the mirror above Mary Ann’s bed, Dean hurriedly gets dressed and rapidly speaks. 

“You’re just way too much for me and you know I am wrapped around my job. With my boss with a stick up his ass and my dream to publish, I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Fine. Whatever. Just go.” She clips. 

Dean sits down on the edge of her bed and touches her leg, which is covered by her blankets and catches Mary Ann’s eyes. 

Sighing Dean says, “Let’s not end this like that. It’s been an amazing three and a half weeks. And you have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.” 

Her eyes light up, “Really? You mean it?” 

“I do.” Dean strokes her arm. “It’s magnificent.” 

“I work really hard on it.” She winks. 

“I know you do.” 

Her smile widens and she slowly and seductively pulls the covers off her and reveals her naked body to him. Dean shakes his head to indicate a no and smiles. 

“I really gotta go.” Dean leans in and places a kiss on her lips. “Goodbye.” 

*** 

The elevator dings and Castiel strides towards the exit and the doorman. Before pushing through the door, his phone rings. Checking the caller ID, he perks up and points at the phone excitedly as he lets it ring. 

“I knew you would call! Now come on, tell me what I want to hear. Give it to me.” He says to the phone in his hands. 

The doorman huffs a laugh, “You have to answer and put it by your mouth so people can hear you.” 

Castiel shoots a glare at the doorman. “You should get paid extra for being so darn funny.” He snaps and the doorman just shrugs while keeping a smug look on his face. 

While straightening his jacket, he answers the phone. “This is Castiel.” 

*** 

Dean runs across the street in a hurry and a cab blares his horn at him. Flipping him off, Dean pulls at his rumpled suit and checks his watch and sees it’s almost 7:00AM. 

“Shit.” He says under his breath. 

He ducks inside the Roman Publishing Co. skyscraper and jogs straight into the Starbucks. The line is long and he is late. He jumps on his feet looking at the counter in a nervous hurry. 

“Dean!” the barista calls out to him. 

Jo stands there with two coffees in her hands. He hurries towards her and she smiles. 

“You’re running late today.” She states. 

“Jo, you are the best.” Dean compliments. 

“If you think I’m good at this, then you should use that coffee cup sometime.” She winks and points at the cup. 

Dean glances at his cup and smiles at Jo’s name and phone number written in Sharpie. 

“See ya tomorrow.” Dean winks and smirks at the blush on Jo’s face. 

He runs out the Starbucks and ahead he sees the elevator doors closing. Picking up his pace, while balancing both coffees in his hands, he runs right for the elevator. Mercifully, a hand reaches out and stops the doors from closing on him. The elevator is packed with exhausted and irritated co-workers. And one particularly frustrated co-worker lets out a strangled groan and walks towards Dean. 

“How long is he gonna make us come in by seven?” Aaron complains. 

“He doesn’t exactly consult with me on these things.” Dean painfully says. 

“Well this sucks ass.” Aaron grunts. 

“Welcome to my nightmare.” Dean monotones and looks at the elevator door in dismay.

*** 

Castiel crosses the street with his phone right up to his ear talking rapidly. 

“You’ve been thinking about our talk because I’m right. Everyone does publicity. Lucifer, Michael, Raphael. Hell, Uriel practically whores himself. Know what they have in common? A Pulitzer.” Castiel pauses as the person on the other line answers. “Yes, I know you haven’t done it in ten years, but that’s how long it’s been since you’ve written a book this good.” 

Castiel walks into the lobby of Roman Publishing Co. and continues talking as he enters the elevator. The employees cling to the walls of the lift to avoid him. Castiel takes no notice and keeps conversing into his phone. 

“I’m not pushing so you’ll sell more books, I’m pushing because it’ll be a crime if the world doesn’t hear that you wrote a genius piece of literature. Do the publicity.” Castiel waits for an answer and slightly smiles when he hears ‘yes’. “You’re making the right decision! Great news. Going into an elevator, think I’m going to lose you…” 

Castiel hangs up quickly so the person he was talking to wouldn’t have the chance to change their mind. He takes a deep breath and keeps his head high. The day is about to start and he has a company to run. Nothing can go wrong today.   
*** 

Dean races toward his boss’s office. Turning around the corner, he crashes straight into the mail cart spilling one of the coffees down his shirt. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” Dean begins a mantra. Taking a detour over to Benny’s cubicle, he goes straight up to him. “I need you to take off your shirt.” 

“Woah, brother.” Benny laughs. “Buy me a drink first.” 

“Benny, seriously.” Dean points at his shirt. “I literally cannot look like this in front of _Asstiel_.” 

Benny sniggers and leads them both to the bathroom to change. With a clean shirt Dean goes straight to Castiel’s office. The first thing he does is turn on his boss’s computer, tidies up the papers strewn about the room, and then opens the necessary computer programs. 

Dean watches the printer print off Castiel’s schedule and sees the clock above the door turn to 7:00 AM. The paper clears the printer and Dean quickly grabs it and stands by Castiel’s desk. 

*** 

Castiel exits the elevator and receives an enthusiastic ‘Good Morning!’ from the receptionist, Becky. He hastily walks by and gives a curt and silent nod. Walking through the cubicles, he nods hello to his staff but is ignored because they all look busy on their phone. When he turns corners, each stop their “conversations” in mid-sentence and pretends to do something productive. 

Keeping his head held high, Castiel opens the door to his office and finds Dean standing right next his desk like he told him to. As usual, he has papers in one hand and coffee in the other. His office looked organized and perfect. Castiel grabs the coffee out of Dean’s hand and sits down at his desk while indicating Dean to start talking. 

“You’ve got a conference call in thirty, a staff meeting at nine, and your immigration lawyer sent some papers for you to sign.” He listed off. 

“Cancel the call, move the meeting to eight.” Castiel demands. 

“Big news?” Dean asks. 

“I got Chuck to do publicity.” He shrugs back. 

“Nice job.” Dean says and Castiel hears surprise in his voice. 

“When I want your praise, I’ll ask for it.” He states. “Is Metatron here?” 

Dean stares at Castiel in disbelief. He gets reprimanded for complimenting his boss’s accomplishments. He’s sure this doesn’t normally happen to others. But then again, his boss is half robot so he’s not surprised that his life isn’t normal. 

“I’m sure.” Dean says slowly. “You want him on the phone?” 

“We’re going to his office.” Castiel grabs an envelope. “Grab your pad.”

Dean slowly backs out of the office and runs to his own computer and sends an instant message to the office: _The witch is on his broom_. A message pops up on computers and the quiet office jumps to life as everyone in their cubicles pick up on their imaginary work. 

Castiel comes to Dean’s desk whilst looking at his coffee cup. 

“Dean, who is Jo and why does she want me to call her.” Castiel asks. 

“What?” Dean scrunches his eyebrows. 

Castiel turns his cup to show him the cup. It was the cup Jo gave specially for Dean –with little hearts around the number and her name. Dean’s mouth makes a large O and his neck heats up with embarrassment. 

“That was supposed to be mine.” Dean explains. 

“And why do I have your coffee?” Castiel smells the coffee. 

“Because yours spilt.” 

Castiel grunts in understanding. He brings the cup up to his lips and sips it. He lets the flavor cloak his tongue. 

“Skinny mocha with peppermint.” He hums, recognizing it is the same coffee he drinks. 

“Tastes like heaven in a cup.” Dean says slowly. “I don’t drink the same coffee you drink just incase I dropped yours. That would be pathetic.” 

“Right.” Castiel squints at Dean. 

Dean, who was desperate to change the topic, asks, “Have you finished the manuscript I gave you?” 

Castiel turns on his heels. “I read a few pages. I wasn’t that impressed.”

Dean stares at his back in disbelief. “Can I say something?” 

“No.” 

Ignoring the blatant indifference, Dean keeps talking. “I’ve read thousands of manuscripts, this is the only one I’ve given you.” Dean takes a deep breath in. “There’s an incredible novel in there. The kind of novel you used to publish.” 

“Wrong.” Castiel remarks as he passes by Benny who was wearing a shirt with a large coffee stain on the front. “And I do think you order the same coffee as I do just in case you spill, which is, in fact, pathetic.” 

“Or impressive.” Dean mutters. “I’d be impressed.” 

“If you didn’t spill it in the first place.” Castiel turns to face Dean. “Now remember, you’re just a prop in there. So don’t say a word.” 

“Yep.” Dean fakes a smile. “Won’t say a word.” 

He follows his boss while glaring a hole into his back. _Wasn’t impressed?_ This was complete bullshit. He’s been working on the manuscript for so long and he knows it is better than most of scripts that have been published in the last year. Castiel has no emotions whatsoever and Dean is so tired of this. Yet he still has to follow him around like he’s one of his flying monkeys. 

Castiel and Dean enters Metatron’s office, which is adorned with beautiful antiques and first edition books. Metatron stands by his desk in his prim bow tie and a vest that shows off a gold pocket watch. The air has a slight smell of superiority and Metatron gives both of them a wicked smile. 

“Our fearless leader and his liege. Please, do come in.” He ushers. 

Castiel nods at Dean and to the door. As Dean closes the door he makes eye contact with Benny and shrugs at his questioning face. 

Castiel, who notices a new object in Metatron’s office, asks. “Beautiful breakfront. Is it new?” 

“It is English Regency Egyptian Revival, built in the 1800s.” Metatron gloats. “But, yes, it is new to my office.” 

“Witty.” Castiel fakes a pity look on his face. “Metatron, I’m letting you go.” 

This catches Metatron’s attention. He asks, in disbelief, “Pardon?”

“You’re fired.” He answers as a matter of fact. 

Metatron crumbles. “You can’t…” 

Cutting him off, Castiel explains in a drone like voice, “I asked you repeatedly to get Chuck to do publicity. You said it was impossible.” 

“It is. He hasn’t done an interview in ten years.” He exclaims. 

“Interesting. I just got off the phone with him and he’s in.” Castiel puts emphasis on the last word. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You didn’t even call him, did you?” Castiel picks up an antique wooden object and twirls it in his fingers. 

“But…” 

“I know, I know.” Castiel places it down. “Chuck can be a little scary to deal with. For you. But all you had to do was pick up the phone.” 

Metatron stammers out incoherent words. 

“Now, I will give you two months to find another job and then you can tell everyone you resigned. I won’t tell a soul, my lips are sealed.” Castiel tells him and then nods at Dean to open the door. 

They walk a few steps. Castiel looks straight ahead and whispers to Dean. 

“What’s his twenty?” 

Dean turns to take a peak. Metatron starts for the door. 

“He’s moving. Crazy eyes. Looks like he’s about to pop.” He observes. 

Castiel sighs, “Don’t do it, Metatron. Don’t do it.” 

“You asshole!” Metatron yells through the office, “You can’t fire me!” 

The entire office stops. Knowing this wasn’t going to be good, Castiel turns around with a disappointed look on his face. To Dean, he looked deadly calm about this. 

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing here?” Metatron huffs. “Sandbagging me on this Chuck thing so that you can look good to the board? Because you are threatened by me!” 

Dean sucks in his breath at the next thing Metatron says, “And you are a monster!” 

Castiel taps his fingers on the counter next to him, “Metatron, stop.” 

Metatron was still huffing, “Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves.” Metatron laughs cruelly. “You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you’re gonna have on your deathbed?” He pauses. “Nothing and no one.” 

Metatron finishes his rant with a proud sinister smile. Castiel moves closer. 

“Listen carefully, Metatron.” He says coldly. “I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened by you. I could never feel threatened by you. I fired you because you’re lazy, entitled, and incompetent. And you spend more time trying to pick up young girls at bars than you do in your office. And if you say another word, Dean here is going to call security and have you thrown out on your ass. Okay? Another word, you’re going out of here with an armed escort and Dean will film it with his camera phone and put it on that Internet site.” Castiel looks at Dean. “What was it?” 

“YouTube.” 

“Exactly. Is that what you want?” He pauses. “I didn’t think so. I have work to do, so if you’ll excuse yourself.” 

Dean and Castiel walk away and speak in hushed tones. The rest of the office look down at their work and sneaks looks at their co-workers asking about what just happened with their eyes. 

“Dean, I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript.” Castiel gets back to work. “We also need to call his authors and explain what happened. And get Chuck’s publicity schedule figured out pronto.” 

Dean’s heart sank. “No problem. I’ll just cancel my trip this weekend.” 

Castiel looks questionably at Dean. “I gave you the weekend off?” 

“No. I… just my uncle’s 70th birthday, so I was gonna go home and… It’s fine. I’ll cancel it.” Dean waves it off. “You’re saving me from a weekend of misery, so it’s… Good talk, yeah.” 

He watches Castiel walk away in a hurry to the bathroom, obviously not listening to a thing he was saying. 

*** 

Castiel walks back to the office making sure the redness of his eyes couldn’t be seen. Before he turns the corner, he hears Dean whispering into his phone. 

“I know, I know. Okay, tell Bobby I’m sorry. Okay? What…” Dean stops for a reply. “Sam. What do you want me to tell you? He’s making me work the weekend.” 

After another pause, Dean speaks up again. “No, I’m not...no.” Dean mournfully sighs, “I’ve worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away.” He grunts, “I’m sure Dad is pissed, but we take all of our submissions around here seriously.”

Castiel turns around the corner, and Dean quickly tried to end the call. 

“We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” Dean puts the phone down and looks up at Castiel. 

“Was that your family?” Castiel asks. 

“Yes.” 

“They tell you to quit?” Castiel looks down at his phone. 

“Every single day.” Dean replies. 

Castiel gets a sick feeling inside his stomach but pushes it back swiftly. Just then the phone rings on Dean’s desk. 

“Mr. Novak’s office.” Dean says will extra cheer. “Yeah. Okay. All right.” 

Castiel looks pointedly at Dean.

“Roman and Crowley wants to see you upstairs.” Dean says after hanging up the phone.

Castiel groans as he looks at the pile of manuscripts on his desk. “Okay. Come get me in ten minutes. We’ve got a lot to do.” 

“Okey-dokey” Castiel hears with extra sarcasm. 

***   
Walking into Mr. Roman’s office, Castiel feels the tension in the atmosphere almost immediately. He sees Roman sitting on his chair and Crowley flipping through one of the new best sellers they just published. 

“Richard, Fergus.” 

“Please, Castiel. How many times have I told you?” Roman laughs. “Call me Dick.” 

Crowley looks up from the book and nods a hello. Roman picks up a piece of paper and points it at Castiel. 

“Congratulations on the Chuck thing.” Roman compliments, “I heard he’s ready to go on Oprah. This is terrific news.” 

“Thank you, Thank you.” Castiel ducks in head in appreciation, “This isn’t about my second raise, is it?” 

Neither Roman nor Crowley laugh at his joke. “Just kidding.” Castiel tries to play it off. 

“Castiel, do you remember when we agreed you wouldn’t go to the Paris Book Fair?” Roman gets to the serious business, “Because you weren’t allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed.” 

Castiel feels the dread sneaking up on him. “Yes. I do.” He strains. 

“And…” Roman shakes his head in disapproval. “You went to Paris.” 

“Yes. We were going to lose Hael to Angelic Publications Inc.” Castiel tries to recover. “So… really didn’t have a choice, did I?” 

Roman purses his lips in disappointment, “Seems the United States Government doesn’t care who publishes Amy Hael.” 

Crowley speaks up with a strong British accent. “We just spoke to your immigration attorney.” 

Taking a sigh of relief, Castiel says, “Great. So, we’re all good? Everything good?” 

“Castiel, your visa application has been denied.” Roman explains. 

“And you are being deported.” Crowley grins. 

“Deported?” Castiel gapes. His entire world comes crashing down on him. All the work he had done to get out of Canada. To get as far from the place that ruined his life and he is getting deported back to it. His heart was beating faster and faster every second and his throat is closing up on him. 

“And there was also some paperwork you didn’t fill out in time.” Crowley keeps talking. 

Losing his temper, Castiel speaks up, “Come on. Come on! It’s not like I’m even an immigrant! I’m from Canada, for Christ’s sake. There’s gotta be…” Castiel takes a deep breath, “…something we can do.” 

Crowely discreetly rolls his eyes, “We can reapply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year.” 

Giving Castiel this option, he nods his head. “Okay. Okay, well, that’s not ideal, but I can… I can manage everything from Toronto…” 

“No.” Roman interjects but Castiel pays no attention.

“…with videoconferencing, Internet.” 

“Unfortunately, if you’re deported, you can’t work for an American company.” Roman says firmly. “Until this is resolved, I’m going to turn operations over to Metatron.” 

“Metatron?” Castiel exclaims. “The guy I just fired.” 

“We need an editor in chief.” Roman shrugs. “He is the only person who has enough experience.” 

Castiel’s walls were crumbling as he places his hands together to get a grip. 

“You cannot be serious. I beg of you.” Castiel pleads and finishes the sentence in his head. _You can’t send me back to Canada. Not where they…_

“Castiel.” Roman softens his voice. “We are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way, any way at all we could make this work, we’d be doing it.” 

“There is no way…” Castiel chokes back tears. “I am begging you.” 

Suddenly, the door opens and Dean bursts in, acting like there is an “emergency” so Castiel can end the meeting early. 

“Excuse me, we’re in a meeting.” Crowley glares at Dean. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Dean looks at Castiel. 

“What!?” Crowley almost growls. 

“Hannah from Ms. Winfrey’s office called. She’s on the line.” Dean says with the utmost professionalism. 

“I know.” Castiel waves him off. 

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, “She’s on hold. She needs to speak with you. I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted, so…sorry.” 

With Dean at his sight, and the word engaged swirling in Castiel’s head, he get’s a wicked grin on his face. 

Castiel uses his hands to wave Dean over to him. 

“Come here.” Castiel tells Dean. 

Dean cautiously comes towards him and looks utterly confused. 

“Gentlemen, I understand. I understand the predicament that we are in. And…” Castiel pauses. “I think there’s something that you should know. We’re getting married.” 

Dean looks around and asks, “Who is getting married?” 

“You and I.” Castiel smiles. Dean points at himself and back at Castiel. “You and I are getting married! Yes.” 

“We are?” Dean looks dumbfounded. 

“Getting married.” Castiel finishes for him. 

“We are getting married.” Dean repeats. His face was entirely blank and the mantra of _Shit. Shit. Shit._ started over again in his head. 

“Yes.” Castiel keeps a smile plastered on his face. 

“Isn’t he your secretary?” Crowley questions. 

“Assistant.” Dean ghostly speaks. “Executive…assistant secretary.”’ 

“Titles.” Castiel waves off. “But, wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries. Wouldn’t it, Richard?” 

Roman looks up in confusion. 

“With Eve. Remember?” Castiel points out. “So, yeah. The truth is, you know, Dean and I, we’re...” 

Castiel moves over to Dean and holds his hand. 

“We are just two people who weren’t meant to fall in love but we did.” Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand. 

“No.” Dean nods his head. 

“All those late nights at the office and weekend book fairs.” Castiel keeps talking. 

“Yeah…” Dean heart starts beating really fast. “No.” 

“Something happened.” Castiel snuggles up close to Dean’s hand, wrapping an arm around his arm. 

“Something.” Dean internally scoffs. “Yeah.”

“Tried to fight it and…” Castiel dramatically sighs. “Can’t fight a…” 

“Can’t fight…” Dean repeats and wants to finish the sentence with _a witch like him_.

“Can’t fight a love like ours, so…” Castiel lets go of Dean’s arm and pats it, pretending to straighten the suit out. “Are we good with this? Are you happy? Because, well, we are happy. So happy.” 

“Castiel.” Roman says. 

“Yes?” He smiles. 

“It’s terrific.” He claps his hands together. “Just make it legal.” 

“Legal.” Castiel states. “Yeah, well, then that means we…we need to get ourselves to the immigration office. So we can work this whole mess out. Right?” 

Castiel waits for an answer and Roman who looks uncomfortable nods a curt yes and Crowley with his pissed off expression just grunts. 

“Thank you very much, gentlemen. Thank you.” Castiel says as he pushes Dean out the door.


	2. They are What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to thank my best friend, Thomas, for helping with editing this fic. Thanks man.

Back at the office, rumors of their marriage had already spread. 

“Castiel and Dean are getting married!” 

“What is that about?” 

“Here they come.” 

“What? That’s ridiculous” 

“What is he thinking?” 

Dean walks right behind Castiel as he makes eye contact will all his co-workers. Some try to hide their laughs and some glance at him with pity. When he walks by Benny, he makes eye contact and he raises his eyebrow. 

“Dude, for real? Him?” He sniffles a laugh. 

More whispers move around the office. 

“Married? Didn’t even know they were dating?” 

“More like: Didn’t know they were gay.” 

Dean and Castiel enter the office and Dean closes the door. He stares at Castiel who was moving around the office, shifting through manuscripts.

Castiel takes notice of Dean’s unresponsiveness. “What?” 

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Dean asks. 

“Relax.” Castiel fails to reassure. “This is for you, too.” 

“Do explain.” Dean was close to losing his head. 

“They were going to make Metatron chief.” Castiel says like Dean would immediately understand. 

“Naturally, I would have to _marry_ you?” Dean says slowly. 

“And what’s the problem?” Castiel pauses. “Like you were saving yourself for someone special?” 

Dean runs his hand through his hair. “I’d like to think so.” He protests. “Besides, it’s illegal.” 

“They’re looking for terrorists, not book publishers.” Castiel rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee and makes a face. “Run down and get me another coffee from your girlfriend, this is cold.” 

Castiel holds out his coffee cup and Dean doesn’t move. 

“Castiel.” Dean says confidently. 

“Yes?” He doesn’t pay attention. 

“I’m not gonna marry you.” Dean shakes his head. 

“Sure you are.” Castiel places the coffee down and looks directly at Dean. “Because if you don’t, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead. Metatron is going to fire you the second I am gone. Guaranteed. That means you’re out on the street looking for a job. That means the time that we spent together, the lattes, the cancelled dates, the midnight runs, were all for nothing and all your dreams of being an editor are gone. Don’t worry, after the required allotment of time, we’ll get a quickie divorce and we’ll say that you just didn’t feel comfortable with a man anymore because you were experimenting. Then, you’ll be done with me. But until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. Okay? Coffee.” 

Dean bites his tongue and goes to get another cup of coffee for his future husband, wondering what kind of mess he’s just gotten himself into. 

*** 

The immigration office is small and crowded with many people. Castiel passes by a family of Latinos and almost crashes into one of their children. He sees the Ant-Man action figure the child had dropped and reachs down and gives it to her. She smiles brightly at him and shows off the holes where her two front teeth were supposed to be. He slightly smiles back at her and stands back up when Dean comes in through the doors. 

Dean walks towards the long line and Castiel pulls his suit to indicate for him follow him. 

“This way.” 

“Castiel.” Dean exasperates. 

“Come.” Castiel demands. 

“That’s the line.” Dean points back. 

He pushes through the crowd and goes to the front of the line. Just as the immigration worker says, “Next, please.” Castiel turns to the next person in line and holds up a finger. 

“Sorry, I just need to ask him something.” Castiel turns around and places some papers down. 

“I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please.” Castiel claims. 

The man sighs and looks down at the form. Looking at the form his face makes the expression of recognition. 

“Mr. Novak?” He bores. 

“Yes.” Castiel perks up. 

“Please, come with me.” He sluggishly removes himself off his chair and leads them around. 

Dean follows in pursuit and sees security drag a man out. He stares at the scene in horror. Looking straight at the man he sees himself and he feels sick again. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” He mutters to himself. 

They are lead into a small office where Dean sits himself down so he doesn’t throw up the slice of pie he had earlier. Castiel hangs out near the door, typing away on his smartphone. A knock on the door startles Castiel and he turns and sees a man outside trying to get in. 

“Hi.” He says. 

Opening the door, he repeats, “Hello.” 

“Hello.” The man says, “Hi. I’m Alastair.” 

“Hi.” Dean speaks. 

“You must be Dean.” Alastair points at Dean. “And you must be…” 

“Castiel.” Castiel finishes his sentence. 

“Castiel, well…” Alastair looks at the distance between the two of them and smiles. “Sorry about the wait. It’s a crazy day today.”

“Of course, of course.” Castiel says. “We understand. I can’t tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice.” 

Alastair sits down in his chair and gets right to business. 

“So, I have one question for you.” He shows a condensing smile. “Are you both committing fraud to avoid his deportation so he can keep his position as editor in chief at Roman Publications?” 

Castiel perks up at the accusation. “That’s ridiculous.” He sounds offended. “Where did you hear that?” 

“We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named…” 

Castiel interrupts, “Would it be Metatron?” 

“Metatron.” Alastair confirms. 

“Metatron. Poor Metatron. I am so sorry.” Castiel exaggerates. “Metatron is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize. But we know you’re incredibly busy with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to tend to.” 

Dean clenches his jaw at the remark but keeps his mouth shut. 

Castiel pauses and thinks about the little girl he encountered earlier and feels guilty about the racist comment. Pushing the thought away, he turns his attention back to Alastair. 

“If you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way.” Castiel asks hurriedly. 

Alastair senses his impatient tone and gets to business quickly, “Step one will be a scheduled interview. I’ll put you each in a room, and I’ll ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other. Step two I will dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, and will I interview your co-workers. If your answers don’t match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely.” He makes direct eye contact with Dean, who idly sits on the chair. “And you, young man, will have committed a felony punishable a fine of $250,000, and a stay of five years in federal prison.” 

Dean swallows back the bitter feeling in his throat. He looks towards Castiel and then at Alastair. The hang over from this morning surfaces again. He wishes he were back at home watching Star Wars and chatting with Charlie. But he wasn’t. He is in an immigration office pretending to be in love with his asshole of a boss. 

Alastair sees Dean was feeling uncomfortable with the arrangement and he takes a whim by asking, “So, Dean, You wanna…you want to talk to me?” 

Dean shakes his head and purses his lips. 

“No?” 

Then Dean nods his head. His mind was running all different directions. Castiel’s argument that Metatron would fire him was valid but the rebuttal of going to jail for 5 years is also valid. Thinking he should say the truth, Dean opens his mouth. 

“The truth is…” Dean starts. Dean thinks about the benefits he could get if this fake marriage with Castiel would work out. The pros and cons fire up at him and his head starts to throb even more intensely. 

“Alastair, the truth is…” Dean starts again, determined to tell him the truth. 

“Castiel and I…” Dean gets an epiphany. He could use this as an advantage. He can get Castiel to give him a promotion and publish his manuscript. He smiles at Alastair who looks for an answer that could benefit him. 

Dean looks up at Castiel whose hands where, almost nervously, clasped around his phone. He reaches up and pulls one of Castiel’s hands away and pulls him down to sit on the chair next to him. Castiel’s eyes widen in response. His blue eyes keenly look at him. Dean was sure he almost saw fear inside of them but a blink later; the emotion is gone – like it never existed in the first place. 

“…are just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love. But did.” Dean turns to look at Alastair, whose hopeful face falls. “We couldn’t tell anyone we work with because of my big promotion that I had coming up and we didn’t want them to judge our relationship.” 

Alastair’s eyebrows shoot up, “Promotion?” 

“Yeah.” Dean weaves his fingers through Castiel’s, which were surprisingly soft. “We, we both felt that it would be deeply inappropriate, if I were to be promoted to editor…” 

“Editor.” Castiel confirms. 

“…while we were…” Dean holds up their intertwined hands. 

“So.” Alastair thinks for a moment. “Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?” 

“Oh, I… impossible.” Castiel’s chest tightens. “My parents are dead. No brothers or sisters either.” Castiel uses other hand that held his phone, to unconsciously touch his hip. “Gone. “ 

Alastair turns to Dean. “Are your parents dead?” 

“No, his are very much alive.” Castiel answers for Dean. 

Dean interjects. “Well, my dad is alive.” 

Castiel looks at Dean in surprise. He didn’t know his mother had passed. But what did he know about Dean in the first place. Regaining his posture, he corrects his mistake. 

“Yes, that’s what I meant.” He swiftly says. “His father is alive. Well, we were going to tell him this weekend.” 

“Which will be quite a surprise.” Dean grumbles. 

“And why is that?” Alastair asks. 

“My family doesn’t really know I’m…well, you know…”Dean nods his head toward Castiel. 

“Gay?” Alastair finishes for him. 

“Yeah, that.” Dean verifies. 

“What’s this weekend?” Alastair alters the topic. 

“Uncle Bobby’s 70th birthday, and the whole family’s coming together.” Castiel continues. “We thought it’d be a nice surprise.” 

“Where is this surprise gonna take place?” He asks. 

Castiel who had only a guess where Dean was from answered vaguely, “At Dean’s parents’ house.” 

“Where is that located again?” Alastair questions again. 

Nervously laughing, Castiel says, “Why am I doing all the talking? It’s your parents’ house.” Castiel nudges Dean. “Why don’t you tell him where it is. Jump in.” 

“Sitka.” Dean says. 

“Sitka.” Castiel smiles at Alastair. 

“Alaska.” Dean finishes. 

“Alaska?” Castiel looks at Dean in horror. He thought Dean was from Kansas. Alaska is a whole different story. 

“You’re gonna go to Alaska this weekend?” 

“Yeah.” Dean answers for the both of them.

“We’re going to Alaska. Alaska, that’s where…” Castiel says in shock. “That’s where my little…that’s where my Dean’s from.” 

After a long pause, Alastair finally believes them, “Fine. I see how this is gonna go. I will see you both at 11:00 Monday morning for your scheduled interview, and your answers better match up on every account.” 

“Thank you.” Dean says and Castiel nods. 

After a hasty goodbye, both of them walk out the doors of the immigration center. Back on the streets of New York, Castiel was back scrolling through his emails on his phone. 

“So, this is what’s going to happen. We are going to go there. We’ll pretend we’re boyfriends, tell your father we’re engaged. Use the miles for the tickets. I guess I will pop for you to fly first class. But make sure you use the miles. If we don’t get the miles, we’re not doing it. Please confirm the vegan meal. ‘Cause last time they actually gave it to a vegan, and they forced me to eat this clammy, warm, creamy salad thing, which was…” Castiel looks up and sees Dean not listening. “Hey, I’m…Why aren’t you taking notes?” 

“I’m sorry, were you not in that room?” Dean sarcastically says. 

“What?” Castiel asks. “Oh, the thing you said about being promoted? Genius! Genius. He completely fell for it.” 

Dean throws his hands up in frustration. “I was serious.” Dean stops right in front of Castiel. “I’m looking at a $250,000 fine and five years in jail. You think I’m doing this for you out of the kindness of my heart?” 

“You work for me!” Castiel yells. 

“You know, during my employee orientation, the HR rep didn’t mention anything about me marrying you.” Dean sneers. 

“I’m not promoting you to editor. No, no way.” Castiel rejects. 

“Then I quit, and you’re screwed.” 

“Dean!” 

“It really has been a slice of heaven.” Dean calls. 

“Dean, Dean! Fine, fine.” Castiel succumbs. “I’ll make you editor. Fine. If you do the Alaska weekend, on that note I thought you were from Kansas, but that doesn’t matter right now. Alaska weekend and the immigration interview, if you do it, I will make you editor.” 

“And not in two years.” Dean adds. “Right away.” 

“Fine.” 

“And you’ll publish my manuscript.” Dean pushes his luck. 

Castiel groans. “Ten thousand copy first…” 

“Twenty thousand copies first run.” Dean corrects. “We’ll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want. Now, ask me nicely.”

“’Ask you nicely what?” Castiel pinches the top of his nose. 

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Castiel.” Dean wears a sarcastic grin on his face. 

“What does that mean?” He brushes his hands into his hair, spiking it up. 

“You heard me. On your knees.” Dean demands. 

Something dark awakens in Castiel. Flashbacks to his last relationship flood his brain. Getting on his knees wasn’t a hard job for Castiel. He in fact enjoyed it. Shaking the arousal out of him, Castiel gets to his knees, grumbling something about hand-tailored suit. 

“Oh, I like this. Yeah.” Dean hums in appreciation. 

“Will you marry me?” Castiel asks in humiliation. 

“No.” Dean deadpans. “Say it like you mean it.” 

“Dean.” Castiel purrs, his voice on a higher octave. 

“Yes, Castiel.” 

“Sweet Dean.” Castiel adds a hint of sarcasm. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Would you please, with cherries on top, marry me?” 

“Okay. I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but I’ll do it.” Dean says. 

Castiel quickly gets off his knees and back in level with Dean. 

“Great. And I’m not sleeping on your parent’s hide-a-away bed; we’re staying a hotel. Do they have hotel’s in Alaska?” Castiel continues the one-way conversation from earlier. 

“No.” Dean rolls his eyes. “But they have huts. Teepees really. And you have to poop in a bucket. But otherwise, just like Four Season. But with bears.” 

Castiel huffs. “I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow. Remember to use the miles.” 

Castiel walks away in a hurry whilst calling someone. Dean rubs his hands over his face and wonders what the hell he just agreed to. Though he did enjoy having Castiel on his knees in front of him. It’s something he’d like to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


	3. The Spectrum of Human Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> >Homophobia   
> >Mentions of Death

On the plane to Juneau, Dean and Castiel sit in First Class. Castiel is reading another manuscript while Dean is flipping through the questions they will have to answer at the interview. He thinks most of them are absolutely ridiculous. But apparently, according to the United States Government, every couple knows this about their partner. 

“So, these are the questions that INS is gonna ask us.” Dean places the folder on top of Castiel’s manuscript. “Now, the good thing is I know everything about you but the bad news is that you have four days to learn all this about me. So, you should probably get studying.” 

Castiel flips through the file and raises one eyebrow. “You know all the answers to these questions about me?” 

“Scary, isn’t it?” Dean scoffs. 

“A little bit.” Castiel mumbles. The questions look way too personal and trivial. To the point that there was no way Dean would actually know these things about him. 

“What am I allergic to?” He tests. 

“Sunflower Seeds.” Dean immediately answers. “And the full spectrum of human emotion.” 

“Oh, that’s…” Castiel feels offended but decides not to comment on that. “…that was funny.” 

Just then, the flight attendant comes around and places their meals in front of them. He was pleased by the fact he got the vegan meal this time. He flips through more of the file and sees a question Dean probably wouldn’t have an answer to. 

“Here’s a good one.” Castiel says. “Do I have any scars?” 

Dean swallows the cracker in his mouth, “I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo.” 

“Oh, you’re pretty sure?” Castiel wonders. Not many people know about his tattoo and Dean couldn’t possibly know, could he? Not like he’s seen Castiel shirtless. 

“I’m pretty sure.” Dean answers. “Two years ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. I Googled a Q-switched laser and found they, in fact, do remove tattoos. But you cancelled your appointment.” 

Castiel nods his head, remembering the break down he had two years ago. It was the anniversary of Gabriel and Anna’s death and that year he couldn’t take the constant reminder of them on his hip. They didn’t deserve dying an early death, and the drunken driver who ran them over still walked free. With a deep breath, he focuses back on the file. 

“So what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese calligraphy? Barbed wire?” Dean questions with enthusiasm. “A stripping Channing Tatum?” 

“You know, it’s exciting for me to experience you like this.” Castiel internally chuckles at Dean’s curiosity. 

“Thank you. You’re gonna have to tell me where it is.” Dean points out. 

“I’m not.” Castiel says quickly, wanting to change the topic. 

“They’re gonna ask.” Dean insists. 

“We’re done with that question.” Castiel says firmly. 

“We’re done with that question.” Dean mocks. 

“On to another question.” Castiel diverts. “Oh, here’s one. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine?” 

Castiel doesn’t wait for Dean to answer and answers for him. “That’s easy. Mine.” 

“And why wouldn’t we stay at mine.” Dean sounds offended. 

“Because I live at Central Park West.” Castiel gives the file back to Dean. “You probably live at some squalid little studio apartment with stacks of yellowed Penguin Classics.” 

Just then the pilot announces, “Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our descent into Juneau.” 

Castiel is confused. “Juneau? I thought we were going to Sitka?” 

“We are.” Dean answers and fastens his seat belt as tightly as he could. He hated flying. 

“How are we getting to Sitka?” Castiel asks. 

Dean doesn’t answer and keeps his head occupied with Metallica and counts his breathing. 

*** 

On the small flight to Sitka, Castiel glares at Dean the entire way. This airline didn’t even have first class and there was a chicken that wouldn’t stop clucking at him. What plane allows chickens on? Though in the process of glaring at Dean, Castiel picked up on the uneasiness Dean was feeling. His hands grip the seat too hard, his eyes hard as they stare down out the window. Guilt stabs through Castiel. Dean hates flying and here is Castiel complaining about the comfort of the plane. He wants to get Dean to relax but just as he is about to do something about it, the plane lands. 

They get out of the plane, one by one. While Castiel steps down, he trips on his own feet. Ready take a fall, he closes his eyes but he never hits the ground. Opening his eyes, he sees himself in Dean’s arms. They stare each other for what seems like an eternity. Someone behind them coughs and Dean lets go of Castiel.

“All right. Here we go.” Dean mumbles. 

He sees Sam and Bobby standing behind the gate with a sign that seems is bedazzled with the name _Winchester_. 

“Where? Oh, there he is!” Sam shouts. “Dean!” 

Castiel follows Dean in a hurry to keep up with him. A large man with shaggy hair envelopes Dean in a large hug. The man with the trucker hat behind them rolls his eyes. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Sam squeezes. 

“You’re suffocating him, Sam.” The man says. 

Sam lets go of Dean and pats him on his back. The other man comes up and pulls Dean into hug. 

“Come here.” 

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean hugs back. “Happy early birthday.” 

Pulling back, Dean looks around and his face falls. “Where’s Dad?” 

“You know Dad.” Sam grunts. “He’s always working.” 

“Never mind about him.” Bobby says. “Where’s your boy?” 

Castiel who is carrying his duffle bag and rolling suitcase comes into view. 

“He’s right there.” Dean points to Castiel. 

“I guess the word “boy” is inappropriate.” Bobby says. 

“Bobby!” Sam cries. 

“What?” He states. “Look at him. He can’t even carry two bags without looking like’s going to fall any moment.”

Dean stifles a laugh and reaches out to pull Castiel by his arm. 

“Hi!” Sam says with excitement. 

“Castiel, this is my brother, Sam.” Dean introduces. 

“Hello.” Castiel is surprised when he gets suffocated with a giant hug from Sam. 

“Yeah, great.” Dean snorts. “This is my uncle, Bobby.” 

“Pleasure.” Castiel shakes his hand. 

“Well, hello.” Bobby greets. “Now, do you prefer being called Castiel or The Devil? We’ve heard it both ways. Actually we’ve heard it lots of ways.” 

Castiel sneaks a look at Dean. Dean’s was rubbing his neck in embarrassment and pointedly looking at the boarding plane. This wasn’t the first time Castiel had been insulted or called names but he didn’t think Dean would be complaining to his family about him like that. 

“He’s kidding.” Sam interrupts Castiel’s self-loathing. 

“Okay.” Castiel simply responds. “Thank you so much for…allowing me to be part of this weekend.” 

“You’re welcome.” Bobby shrugs. “We’re thrilled to have you.” 

“Let’s get you two back to the fort.” Sam takes the duffle bag from Castiel. 

“Okay.” Castiel takes a deep breath enters a weekend that might be filled with hell. 

Once in the car, Castiel looks out the window. The small town looks homey and comfy. The shop signs are made out of wood and most people walked or biked around. If Castiel were asked to say what place was entirely the opposite of New York, he would say it was Sitka. Paying attention to what the signs say, he notices that a lot of them are family owned. _Winchester’s Electronics, Winchester’s Post Office, Winchester’s…_ Something clicked in Castiel’s mind. He knew a Winchester. He looks at Dean and then down at Dean’s satchel. The letters D and W were carved into the leather of the bag. 

“Dean.” Castiel whispers through his teeth. 

“Dean. Dean!” Castiel lightly punches Dean on the shoulder. 

“Ow!” Dean shouts. “Please, don’t do that.” 

“You didn’t tell me about all the family businesses, honey.” Castiel rubs the spot he hit Dean and catches Sam’s eye from the rear view mirror. 

“He was probably just being modest, boy.” Bobby says. 

They reach the docks and everyone steps out of the truck. Castiel who was utterly confused steps out and looks around for the hotel. 

“What are we doing? Shouldn’t we check into our hotel right now?” Castiel asks Dean. 

“Oh, we cancelled your reservation.” Bobby said. 

“Family doesn’t stay at a hotel.” Sam explains. “You’re gonna stay in our home.” 

“Oh, great!” Castiel says with fake joy. “Great.” 

They walk towards the end of the dock and Sam and Bobby climb down the ladder and step onto the boat. Dean hands down the bags and then steps down the ladder himself. 

“Come on sweetie.” Dean calls. 

“I’m not getting on that boat.” Castiel refuses. 

“You don’t have to.” Dean waves. “See you in a few days.” 

Castiel cries out in frustration. “You know I can’t swim.” 

“Hence, the boat.” Dean points to the boat where Sam and Bobby trying their hardest to ignore the interaction. “Come on.” 

Castiel slowly turns around and steps down on the first step and then the second. 

“Come on.” Dean repeats. “Here we go.” 

He takes the third step and looks down at the deck. There is a small gap between the deck and the dock that could easily fit him. Castiel grips the ladder tightly and takes a deep breath. 

“Looking good, boss.” Dean drones. “Take your time, though.” 

Taking another step down he loses his balances a little. 

“Just gonna give you a little hand here.” Dean said whilst placing his hand on Castiel’s ass. 

Castiel freezes up. “Hand off ass! Off ass!” Castiel loudly commands. 

Dean lets go and smirks. _Not a bad ass for a guy_. He thinks and stares up at Castiel’s decent. Just a few more steps were left. 

“There you go.” Dean says. “You’re there.” 

Castiel lands on the deck and releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Congratulations.” Dean deadpans. “I’m a hundred years old.” 

Castiel glares at Dean and then gets on the boat. 

On the way to Dean’s house, Castiel holds on to the life jacket he was wearing and starts counting. His fear of drowning was waning on him and the fact that he couldn’t swim made it worse. Dean was chatting with Bobby and Sam was driving the boat. 

Family isn’t something Castiel’s used to. He left all hope for a family after he turned 17. It wasn’t like his brother and sister were going to come back. 

“Here we are. We’re home.” Sam yells over the sound of the wind.

A gigantic cottage-style house comes into view. It looked like it was the only house on the small island. Next to the house there was a large barn and it was easily seen that the land was vast. Castiel’s jaw drops.

“That is your home?” Castiel asks in shock. “Who are you people? 

They get off the boat and walk onto the pier, a pier that is owned by the Winchesters. This entire island is owned by the Winchesters. Dean owns an island. Castiel catches up with Dean. 

“Why did you tell me you were poor?” 

“I never said I was poor.” Dean replies. 

“But you never told me you were rich.” Castiel proclaims. 

“I’m not rich.” Dean fakes a smile at Castiel. “My dad is rich.” 

Dean swiftly walks away and Castiel stands in disbelief. 

“Okay, you know what?” Castiel calls. “That’s something only rich people say.” 

Dean is about to say something back at Castiel but a shout startles him. 

“Hey, Dean! Welcome home!” A guy yells from the balcony of the house. 

“Hi!” Dean answers. “Sam, what is this?” 

“Nothing. It’s just a little welcoming party.” Sam says. “Is that a crime?” 

“Just 50 of our closest friends and neighbors who are all excited to meet you.” Bobby chuckles. “So yeah, just a little party.” 

“A party?” Castiel asks. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dean sighs. “Come on. Let’s go. My uncle’s moving faster than you. Put your back into it.” 

Castiel grumbles under his breath. He pulls on his bag and adjusts the duffle bag on his shoulder. 

*** 

After the bags are placed in the closet and both Dean and Castiel look presentable to attend the surprise party. Walking around the house, Castiel looks in awe with the design and space. It isn’t modern and at edge like his apartment. It is the complete opposite. Comfy furniture and warm colors accompanied with rustic wood made a nice change of environment for Castiel. Someone taps Castiel and reaches their hand out for Castiel to take. 

“So nice to meet you, Castiel. Welcome to Sitka.” She greets. 

Dean comes up behind Castiel. “Rach? Hi, Nice to see you again.” 

Both of them walk down the hallway into the kitchen and dining area. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were some kind of Alaskan Kennedy?” Castiel enquires.

“How could I?” Dean grinds his teeth. “We were in the middle of talking about you for the last three years.” 

Castiel harshly pulls Dean away to a secluded corner. 

“Okay, you know what? Timeout, okay?” Castiel scolds. “This bickering Bickerson thing needs to stop. People need to think we’re…” He shoves his finger to Dean’s chest. “…in love. So let’s…” 

“That’s no problem. I can do that.” Dean seethes. “I can pretend to be the doting fiancé. That’s easy.” Dean shoves Castiel’s hand off of him. “But for you, it’s gonna require that you stop snacking on children while they dream.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Very funny. When are you going to tell them we’re engaged?” 

“I’ll pick the right moment.” Someone calling his name interrupts Dean. 

“Hey, Dean. Hi!” 

“Mrs. Mills. How are you?” Dean puts on a fake face. “This is Castiel.” 

“Hi.” She says to Castiel. 

Castiel who was still calming down from the argument doesn’t hear her. Dean reaches behind him and tugs Castiel next to him. 

“Castiel!” 

He jerks out of his headspace, “Hi, how are you? Pleasure to meet you.” 

“So, I always wanted to know, what does a book editor do?” Mrs. Mills asks with a large smile on her face. 

“That’s a great question, Jody.” A gruff voice interjects. “I’m curious to know the answer myself.” 

Dean clenches his jaw and turns towards a tall man who was wearing faded jeans and flannel. He isn’t surprised when he sees the glass of whiskey and the 5-o-clock shadow. 

“Hello, Dad.” Dean gulps the fear that is surfacing. 

“Son.” He clips. “This must be Carl.” 

“Castiel.” Dean corrects. 

His father takes no notice and reaches out his hand to Castiel. 

“John.” He declares. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Pleasure is mine.” Castiel takes John’s hand and firmly shakes it. 

“So why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does.” John stresses. “Besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bombed.” 

“Now that sounds like fun.” Jody laughs. “No wonder you like being an editor.” 

“No, Jody.” John interposes with a strain of poison in his voice. “Dean’s not an editor, he’s and editor’s assistant. Carl here is the editor.” 

Dean, who was stiffly standing there, corrects his Dad again, “Castiel.” 

“So you’re actually…” Jody starts. 

“Dean’s boss.” John finishes. “Yeah.” 

Feeling the tension radiating off of John and Dean, Castiel enters the conversation, “Well. How about that.” He says and spots the bar. “I’ll go get a drink. Care to join, Jody?” 

“Charming.” John states as Castiel walks away with Jody. 

“That’s a hell of a first impression, Dad.” Dean sneers. 

“What the hell, Dean.” John snarls back, “You show up after all this time with this man you hated, now he’s your boyfriend? You’re not a fag. I thought I raised you right.” 

“We just got here.” Dean infuriates, “Can we wait two seconds before we start shooting each other?” 

“Just never figured you’d fall so low to sleep with a guy to get what you want.” John throws back the glass of whiskey and drowns it down. 

“I’ll have you know that…that man in there is one of the most respected editors. And—“ 

“He’s your meal ticket.” John stops Dean. “And you’ve brought him to meet your brother.” 

“No.” Dean shakes his head. “No, no, no, no. He’s not my meal ticket, Dad. He’s my fiancé.” 

“What did you say?” John’s eyes bulge out. 

“You heard me. I’m getting married.” Dean stands tall. “And I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. I have been all my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


	4. A Kiss from the Devil

Castiel escapes Jody’s impending questions about crime novels and walks into the pantry to take a breather. These types of social gathers aren’t normal for Castiel. He hasn’t been to one since he was 17 years old. His fingers brush over his hip again trying to forget about his family. Just then, someone tapping his shoulder startles him. 

“Hi, how are you?” A skinny man asks with a wide grin. 

“Good, good.” Castiel regains his posture. “Thank you.” 

“Care for some hors d’oeuvres?” He holds up a tray with fancy fish. 

“I’m fine.” Castiel refuses. “Thank you very much.” 

“It’s a tradition.” He pushes the tray up to Castiel’s face. 

The smell makes Castiel gag. “It’s the texture. I’m not a fish person.”

“You’ll like it.” He insists. 

“You’re very kind.” Castiel says. 

“I think if you’ll just taste it.” The guy picks one up and shoves it in Castiel’s mouth. 

Castiel starts to chew so he wouldn’t choke. Gaging around the fish he brings up his hand to cover his mouth. 

“Thank you so much.” Castiel says around the food, wondering where Dean was because he needs to be saved from eating any more fish.

Just then, Castiel hears Dean loudly announce their engagement from the other room. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make. Castiel and I are getting married.” 

Castiel spits out the fish and it lands right on the small man’s shirt. 

“It’s the paprika.” The guy says mournfully. 

“So sorry.” Castiel apologizes profusely.

“That’s okay.” The guy grabs a napkin and dabs the half chewed fish on his shirt. “It’s wash-and-wear.” 

Dean calls out for Castiel. “Honey? Where you at?” 

Castiel turns the corner and grimly smiles at the room full of people. He sees Dean’s out stretched hand. 

“Here he is. Come on down here, sunflower.” Dean requests over. 

“All right.” Castiel slips his hand into Deans. “Okay.” 

“Oh, look at him.” Dean pulls Castiel into his side. “Look at him.” Dean snakes his hand around Castiel’s waist and squeezes tight. “Right here, ladies and gentlemen. Here he is.” 

The audience claps and congratulates the both of them. 

“Congratulations, Dean.” Sam says. 

“Thank you.” Dean beams. “Thank you very much.” 

“Time to celebrate.” Someone from the crowd says. “Let’s get the champagne.” 

While Sam passes the champagne glasses and bottle around, Castiel pinches Dean’s shoulder. 

“Cas, I told you not to do that.” Dean rubs the spot. 

“You told me not to punch you and what’s with the nickname?” 

“Sorry, I apologize.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Satan, why did you do that?” 

Castiel lets out an exasperated sigh. “So that was your idea of the perfect tie to tell them we’re engaged? ‘Cause it was brilliant timing.” 

“Dean. Hi.” A girl with brown hair and perfectly flawless skin comes up. 

Dean quickly lets go of Castiel and accidently elbows him in the chest. 

“Lisa? Oh, my god.” Dean stammers. “Hey, hi, Wow.” 

Castiel feels a ping of jealousy and feels left out of the conversation. Who ever this girl was, Dean looks completely smitten by her. He shifts on his feet, looking down. They seem to have forgotten that he existed at all. 

“How are you doing? I didn’t know that you were gonna be here.” Dean says with extreme adoration. 

“Sam probably wanted it to be a surprise. So…surprise.” Lisa nervously laughs. 

“Right…” Dean stares at her whilst having a sweet smile on his face. A type of smile Castiel had never seen on him. 

“And…” Lisa turns to Castiel. “…we’re being completely rude. Hi.” 

Dean looks confused for a second and turns to see what Lisa is looking at. Meeting Castiel’s eyes he feels his heart sink down to his stomach. 

“Oh, God. This is my ex…” He starts to say. 

“Hi. I’m Lisa.” She says before Dean finishes his sentence. 

“Oh, wow.” Castiel pulls at his cuffs. “Wow!” 

“Well, congratulations, you guys.” Lisa beams. 

“Thank you.” Both say at the same time. 

“So…” Lisa drags on. “Did I miss the story?” 

“What story?” They question. 

“About how you proposed.” She grabs three champagne glasses and gives on to Dean and another to Castiel. 

“How a man proposes says a lot about his character.” Bobby says from the couch. “If your aunt was alive today, she’d say the same thing.” 

“I actually would love to hear the story, Dean.” Sam says with a shit eating grin on his face. “Would you tell us?” 

“Yeah.” Dean says. “You know what? Actually, Castiel loves telling this story, so I’m just gonna let him go ahead and do that.” 

“Wow, Okay.” Castiel’s hands start to clam up. “Wow, where to begin…this story.” Castiel tries to think of a made-up story really quickly. “Well…Wow. Yeah. Okay, well…Dean and I…” Castiel takes a sip of his champagne. “Dean and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. And I knew that he’d been itching to ask me to marry him. And he was scared. Like a little tiny bird. So I started leaving him hints here and there because I knew he wouldn’t have the guts to ask, but…” 

“That’s not exactly how it happened.” Dean interrupts in the attempts to save his manliness. 

“No?” Castiel tries his best not to smile at Dean’s jitteriness. 

“No. No.” Dean takes over. “I mean, I picked up on all his hints. This man’s about as subtle as a gun. Yeah.” Dean wraps his hand around Castiel’s shoulder and leans on him. “What I was worried about was that he might find this little box…” 

“Oh!” Castiel squeals so loudly, that Dean grimaces. “The decoupage box that he made where he’d taken the time to cut out tiny, little pictures of himself. Yes. Just pasted all over the box. So beautiful.” Castiel lovingly sighs. “So I opened that beautiful, little decoupage and out fluttered these tiny, little hand-cut heart confetti. And once they cleared, I looked down and I saw the most beautiful, big…” 

“Fat nothing.” Dean tightly squeezes Castiel’s shoulder indicating him to stop with the lovely dovey shit. “No ring.” 

“No ring?” Sam asks. “What?” 

“No. But inside that box…underneath all of that crap, there was a little handwritten note with the address to a hotel, date, and time.” Dean makes him look bigger. “Real Humphrey Bogart-type stuff. Masculine.” Dean pointedly stared right at Sam. “Anyway, naturally, Castiel thought…” 

“I thought he was seeing someone else.” Castiel wipes a fake tear. 

“What?” Lisa gasps. 

“Yeah, it was a terrible time for me, but I went to that hotel anyway.” Castiel clutches his chest to mock pain. “I went there and I pounded on the door, but the door was already unlocked. And as the door swung open, there he was…” 

“Standing.” Dean says. 

“Kneeling.” Castiel corrects. 

“Like a man.” Dean squeezes Castiel’s shoulder again. 

Ignoring the pain, Castiel keeps talking. “On a bed of rose petals, in a tuxedo. You brother. Sam, your brother was choking back soft, soft sobs. And when he held back the tears and finally caught his breath, he said to me…” 

“Castiel, will you marry me? And he said, ‘Yep.’ The end. Who’s hungry?” Dean quickly finishes off the story. 

“That is quite a story.” Bobby says slowly. 

“Dean.” Sam sits there in shock. 

“Gorgeous.” Lisa says with her hand over her heart. 

“You. Are. So. Sensitive.” Sam starts smiling. “Hand-cut confetti?” 

Dean knew Sam would never let this go. He regrets giving Castiel the chance to speak in the first place. He should have just made up a random ass story.

Someone from the crowd yelled. “Hey! Let’s see a kiss from you two cuties.” 

“No. Come on.” Dean backs away from Castiel. He forgot that acting like a couple required kisses. He starts to panic, internally. Sure Castiel is a good-looking guy and maybe he has thought about how his lips felt. But that doesn’t mean he wants to kiss him. 

“Oh, yeah!” Sam jumps up. 

“Come on!” Others cheered. 

“Okay, all right.” Dean holds his hands up in defeat. 

“Okay. Here we go. Ready?” Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and places a kiss on his palm. 

“What is this?” Sam looks at Dean in disgust. “I have literally walked in on your high school conquests and when I’m actually willing to see a kiss, I get this crap.” 

Laughs erupt all around. 

“Kiss him on the mouth like you mean it.” Sam scolds. 

“Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.” Everyone starts chanting. 

Castiel is wide eyed and is staring at Dean. He doesn’t know if Dean is actually going to kiss him or not. He hadn’t factored in kissing Dean in this plan. 

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” 

“Okay!” Dean yells over the chanting. 

“Okay. All right.” Dean says and turns towards Castiel. “Okay. Here we go.” 

Dean gives Castiel a light peck on the lips. Their lips had barely brushed and Castiel felt content enough with that. 

“Dean, you idjit! Give him a real kiss, I can kiss better than that.” Bobby gruffly says.

“Bobby.” Dean whines. 

“A real one.” Sam yells. 

“Yeah!” Others say, “You can do it!” 

Castiel comes up close to Dean and whispers under his breath. “Just do it. Just do it really fast.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” He replies quietly. 

Dean weaves his hand in the dark hair on the back of Castiel’s head. He leans in and closes the distance between them. Castiel’s hands slide up Dean’s chest and cup his jaw. Both of them slowly flutter their eyes closed. Dean’s free hand grabs Castiel’s waist and pulls him in closer while applying more pressure to the kiss. The two move their lips together in a slow and intimate manner. Both of them, despite the anger towards each other, start to enjoy the other’s feel and taste. Wanting more, Castiel hoists himself up on his toes and rests his hands on Dean’s shoulders. When they separate to breathe, Dean leans his forehead on Castiel’s. He looks the blue eyes curiously staring back at him and is about to lean in again to take another kiss but is pulled back into reality. 

“I’m so happy for you two!” Sam yells. 

They pull away from each other like they both had touched hot fire. Though, Dean strokes slowly over Castiel’s waist until he’s out of his grasp. That was probably the hottest kiss Dean has had in years and he can’t believe it was from the spawn of the devil himself. 

“So happy.” Castiel mutters. “So happy.” 

He feels the tingling around his lips and licks them to get the last remaining taste of Dean. His heart was beating faster than usual. Castiel doesn’t kiss. He doesn’t kiss because he feels. And to keep the image he created of himself, he can’t feel. And he certainly can’t feel anything for Dean. 

“Let’s get some more champagne.” Someone yells and the party goes on at a full swing. 

*** 

After the guests leave, Sam leads Castiel and Dean into a bedroom where they see their baggage already placed in. The room was large with a comfortable king sized bed taking up half the space. A wooden cabinet covers one wall and a large stone fireplace cover the other. The window opens to a balcony with a view of the ocean. 

“Here we are.” Sam says. “This is your bedroom.” 

“Wow.” Castiel says while looking out the window. “Wow, this is beautiful. And the view.” 

Castiel turns to Sam. “So. Where’s Dean’s room?” 

Sam starts to laugh really hard. “Sorry. Sorry.” Sam calms down. “You’re telling me that you two don’t sleep in the same bed. Dean will sleep in here with you.” 

“Oh, great.” Castiel feels a blush rising. “’Cause we love to snuggle. Don’t we, honey?” 

Dean snorts. “We’re huge snugglers.” 

A small husky runs into the room scaring the life out of Castiel. 

“Oh, my God!” He jumps up. 

“Calm down, Kevin.” Sam coos. 

“You are cute.” Castiel mumbles with a small smile. 

“Who is this?” Dean questions. 

“This is Kevin. Ever since you left, the place was lonely so I got a dog.” Sam answers. “Sorry if he scared you, Castiel.” 

“It’s okay.” Castiel said. “He’s cute.” 

“We just rescued him from the pound, and he’s still in training.” Sam explains Kevin’s behavior. “Just be sure you don’t let him outside, or the eagles’ll snatch him.” 

“Yeah right.” Dean scoffs. 

Sam ignores Dean’s distain. “By the way, there are extra towels and linens and things in here if you need them.” Sam opens the cabinet. “If you get chilly tonight use this. Mom used to say it has special powers.” 

Dean freezes and stares at the blanket. That blanket riled up emotions inside of him. That is the blanket that Mary used to wrap around him when he felt sad. That is the blanket that Mary tucked him in when the he was sick. He misses her and the blanket sprung up the memories he had of her. 

“What kind of special powers?” Castiel snaps Dean out of his head. 

“Mom said it was a Love Blanket.” Sam answers. “If you wrap it around someone, it transfers their love to you.” 

“Oh.” Castiel looks at the blanket in his hands. “Well, we should be careful with this special blanket.” 

“We’d better turn in, then.” Sam says. “It’s been quite an evening. So good night, Castiel.” 

“Good night.” Castiel bids. 

“Night, jerk.” Sam tells Dean. 

“Whatever, bitch.” Dean nudges Sam with his shoulder. “I hope the bedbugs bite that mop off your head.” 

“Hey, I like how my hair looks.” Sam fakes an offended look. 

“Just give me scissors, man.” Dean mimics cutting Sam’s hair with his fingers. 

“Castiel, don’t let Dean out of bed.” Sam backs away with a horrid look. “My mane needs protecting.” 

With that, Sam closes the door with Kevin at his trail. Castiel, who still has the blanket in his hands, takes a peak at Dean. They didn’t have the chance to speak to each other after the kiss they shared in front of the party guests. 

“So…” Castiel breaks the long and uncomfortable silence between them. “…you haven’t been home in a while.” 

“I haven’t had a lot of vacation time the last three years.” Dean scoffs and grabs the blanket out of Castiel’s hand. “You get the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

Castiel nods and takes his possessions into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While looking through his bag, Castiel realizes he forgot to pack pajamas. He guesses he could work with boxers but he doesn’t have a casual shirt to wear. He strips down to his boxers and decides that he’ll wear one of his button ups to bed. 

Creaking the bathroom door open, he sees Dean on the ground getting ready to go to sleep. 

“Psst, Dean.” Castiel whispers. 

“What.” 

“Don’t look, okay?” Castiel says, not wanting to see Dean that he’s going to bed with a button-up shirt. He doesn’t need Dean to make fun of him any more than he already does. 

“What?” Dean asks. _Does Cas sleep naked or something?_

“Just keep your eyes closed.” Castiel insists. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean deadpans but doesn’t actually close his eyes. 

“Are they closed?” Castiel asks again. 

“Completely.” Dean lies out his teeth. 

Castiel tiptoes around Dean’s head and Dean looks up to see Castiel in a blue-stripped button-up and white boxers. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Dean questions. 

Castiel groans. “You said you wouldn’t look.” 

“Yeah well I lie.” Dean sits up. “Do you usually sleep in a suit?” 

“I just forgot my pajamas.” Castiel flushes. 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean stands up and grabs a shirt from his bag. “You could have just asked.” He throws the grey shirt towards Castiel. 

Running into bathroom, Castiel changes out of his shirt and pulls on Dean’s Led Zeppelin shirt. He gets a whiff of Dean’s musk. The smell cinnamon and cars fill Castiel’s nostrils. He wraps his hands around the warmth of the shirt but quickly lets go. Composing himself, he goes back to bed. 

Lying in the comfy bed, the sun streamed in and whatever position Castiel tried to be in the sun wouldn’t leave his eyes. 

He sighs loudly, “Looks like I won’t be getting much sleep with the sun streaming in.” 

Dean puts his hand up and presses a button on a remote that closes the curtains. Then he throws the remote at Castiel. 

“Thank you.” Castiel says whilst putting the remote on the side table. 

*** 

_RING_. The sound jumps Castiel awake. With his eyes still closed he reaches towards the sound. 

“Dean.” He mumbles. “Phone.” 

He gets no answer as he almost falls of the bed. 

“Dean!” Castiel whispers a little louder. “Crap.” He trips over his suitcase. “Dean, Dean, phone.” Again, there was no answer. “Dean!”

“Yeah…” Dean’s voice comes muffled. “Right.” 

“Dean, where is it?” Castiel asks again. 

“Duffle. Front pocket.” He groans in his sleep. 

Castiel opens his duffle bag and grabs the phone. Picking it up, he starts talking. 

“Hello.” He hears static. “Hello?” Again he hears nothing but static. “Hello.” 

Chuck’s voice enters the phone and that get’s Castiel right out of his sleepy demeanor. 

“Chuck! Chuck.” Castiel starts talking. “Are you there? Hello? Hello? Oh, crap.” He stubs his toe on the wooden leg of the chair. “I have horrible service, Chuck. Give me just one minute.” 

“Oh, my God! Cas!” Dean throws his pillow at Castiel. 

“One… one minute.” Castiel slips out the bedroom. “Chuck, hold on just a second.” 

He looks around the front door for his shoes but fails to find them so he just slips on Dean’s boots and steps out. 

“Chuck. Chuck, I’m sorry you feel I pressured you into doing publicity but…” Chuck interrupted him. “Of course I want you to be happy.” He pauses for Chuck’s comment. “Yes, yes. Chuck, It’s going to be fine.” Another pause later, “I can just call them and I can cancel.” 

Kevin runs out of the house and jumps up on Castiel’s leg. 

“Sit. Sit.” He tells Kevin, “No, not you, Chuck. No, no. Chuck, if I may get down to it, okay, I think it would be a mistake to back out. Because, Chuck, for so many years, you’ve inspired me with your beautiful words, and I feel that…” 

Kevin barks loudly. “Kevin, I’m on the phone. Sorry, Chuck. I think it’s time the world gets to enjoy your words as well. They are just so rich with passion and I think that we should all be privy to…” 

A hawk squawks above and Kevin was in plain sight. “And…Chuck, I just…” Castiel starts running towards Kevin. “I just want you to be happy, Chuck.”  
The hawk swoops down towards Kevin. “Give me that dog!” 

Castiel grabs Kevin. “Chuck, I need you to hold on just a second. Can you hold a second?” The hawk, with his talons out, charges for Castiel. “Call me with your decision tomorrow. I’m losing you. Bye-bye!” 

The hawk grabs the phone. “No! Wait! No! No! No.” He looks at Kevin in his hands. “Take the doggy. Look at the doggy!” Castiel starts running around with Kevin over his head. “I need that phone! Take the dog.” 

*** 

Dean wakes up without a pillow and remembers what happened that morning. Groaning, he stood up and grabs a hoodie out of his bag. When he gets downstairs he meets Sam and Bobby, who where looking out the window. 

“Morning.” Dean drags on. 

“Look at this.” Sam points out the window. 

Dean watches Castiel running around with Kevin in the air. “Umm…” 

“Ain’t that that cute.” Bobby snickers. 

“Dean, go get him.” Sam said. “We’ve got a whole day planned for him, and he needs to get ready.” 

“Yep. He’s got a big surprise coming up.” Bobby chuckles. 

Dean goes for his boots and sees they were missing. He slips on some slippers and walks outside. 

“Come on.” Castiel keeps yelling up at the air. “Right here.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean questions. “And why are you wearing my boots?” 

“Oh, my God. Dean!” Castiel turns to him with wide eyes. “Your brother was completely right. The eagle-hawk thing came and tried to take Kevin. But I saved him and the hawk took my phone!” 

“Are you drunk?” Dean genuinely asks with concern. 

“What?” Castiel exclaims. “No! I’m serious. He’s got my phone, and Chuck’s calling me on it.” 

“Relax, all right?” Dean sooths. “We’ll order another phone, same number. We’ll go into town and get it.” 

“Really?” Castiel asks. 

“Yeah.” Dean reassures. 

“Oh, Okay. All right.” Castiel lets down Kevin. “Well, you can go then.” 

“You have to get ready.” Dean said. 

“For what?” Castiel tilts his head and squints. 

“Going out with Sam.” Dean shrugs. 

“I don’t wanna go.” Castiel whines. 

“Shopping, sightseeing. And a surprise.” Dean mocks Castiel’s pain. 

“You know I hate shopping and surprises.” He groans. 

“You’ll love it.” Dean glances at Sam and Bobby through the window. “You’re going.” 

“I don’t wanna go.” Castiel stops his foot. “I’m not.” 

“What are you? A child?” Dean furrows his eyebrows. “You’re going and give me a hug. Don’t want them…” Dean nods at Sam and Bobby. “…to think we’re fighting.” 

“I don’t want to touch you.” Castiel complains while Dean pulls him close. “No, I…” 

“Come on.” Dean wraps his hands around Castiel’s back. “Hug time.” 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice is muffled in Dean’s hoddie. “No.” 

“There we go.” Dean weaves one hand into Castiels hair and the other goes down to pat his ass. “Isn’t this nice?” 

“Yeah. If you touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Okay?” Castiel threatens. 

“Yeah.” Dean immediately takes his hand off and lets go of Castiel. 

He looks at Castiel and remembers that he was wearing his favorite shirt. Weirdly enough, it looked good - little big but totally sexy. 

“Okay, yeah.” Dean turns his gaze. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


	5. Why Are You Wet?

John hits another golf ball into the water when Dean comes up behind him. The weather is nice and Castiel and Sam were off for their day trip. 

“You wanted to see me?” Dean asks his Dad. 

“Your brother found these eco-balls.” John passes a golf ball towards Dean. “They dissolve in water. I don’t know how he comes up with this crap.” He takes a long deep sigh. “Anyway, he’s a little bit peeved. Apparently, I wasn’t the most gracious of hosts last night.” 

Dean loudly scoffs. “What do you mean Dad? You called me a fag. Isn’t that gracious enough?” 

“I was in shock.” John swings the club at a golf ball and it shoots right into the water. “What did you expect? You complain about your boss for years and then out of the blue your gay—sorry, bisexual—and getting married to him?” 

“Yes, Dad.” Dean grinds his teeth. “I am.” 

“Well, if there is no way to change your mind about it…” John places another ball on the queue. “I’ve been thinking…” 

“Oh no.” Dean shakes his head. “No. You are not going to tell me to come back home and help Sam with the business.” 

“It’s better than the goofing around in New York.” John yells. 

“It may seem strange to you, Dad.” Dean raises his voice. “My life in New York… sitting in an office, reading books. But it makes me happy. You understand?” 

“Just like screwing around with men?” John bellows, throwing the golf club on the ground. 

“You know what, Dad.” Dean tosses the golf ball on the ground. “I have been more happy with Cas more than I have ever been with you.” 

“Oh, what would your mother say?” John grumbles, rubbing his hand on his scruff. 

“Mom?” Dean snaps. “Mom would be happy. Mom wouldn’t move us out of Kansas. Mom would have pushed me to become an editor. Mom would have supported my sexuality and Cas. So don’t you say anything about Mom.” 

Dean looks hard into John’s eyes and walks back inside the house to let out some steam. 

*** 

“I hope you are ready for your big surprise.” Sam grins, opening the door to a bar. “Because this is one of Sitka’s greatest treasures.” 

The bar is filled with old women and a few young women. There is awful music blaring over the speakers and the young man who shoved the fish food into Castiel’s mouth is on the stage dancing along, slowly taking his clothes off. 

“So, yeah…” Sam flushes. “One of my friends recommended this for you. You know, you’re getting married to Dean and swearing off all other men.” Sam gives him a beer. “So I present you, Garth. The only exotic dancer on the island.” He pushes Castiel on to the stage. “Go on, then.” 

“Oh, pluck my eyes out.” Castiel says before having a small ass shoved up his face. 

After this long and excruciating torture, Castiel sneaks out the bar and leans against the railing looking out towards the sea. Taking a sip of the beer, he smiles at the thought of Sam’s gift. Even though it was unorthodox, Sam thought he would enjoy it. It reminded him of Gabriel and his little antics to lighten him up in high school. Never as far as actually taking him to a strip club; it wasn’t legal but he found random Playgirl magazines shoved inside of his textbooks or Gabe would force him to watch porn. Thinking about Gabriel after all these years brought sadness and but some happiness. Sam isn’t even his brother, yet he treats him like he’s one of his own. This trip will definitely become the death of him. 

“Hey! There you are.” Lisa snaps him out of his thoughts. “How are you holding up?” 

“Oh, fine. Fine.” Castiel replies. “Just working on my tan.” 

“Yeah, the Winchesters can be a bit overwhelming at times.” She smiles, taking a chug of her own beer. 

“Yes, yes.” 

“It’s a little different than New York, huh?” She changes the topic. 

“A little bit.” Castiel says. “You ever been?” 

“Oh, no.” Lisa shakes her head. “That was always Dean’s dream, not mine.” 

Remembering Lisa and Dean dated, Castiel pries, “You guys were pretty serious, huh?” 

“Well, I mean, we dated senior year of high school and all through college, but we were kids.” She slightly shrugs. 

“And you guys called it off because…” Castiel hopes that he could get a bit more information. They seemed really close and breaking it off didn’t make sense. He feels a pang of jealousy but ignores it. 

“Well… The night before we graduated college…”She huffs a laugh. “He proposed and said he wanted to elope and run away to New York with me. And…” 

“You said “no”.” Castiel finishes for her. 

“And I said “no”, yeah.” She sighs. “I’ve never been anywhere but here. This is home. But anyway… you’re a lucky guy. He really is the best, which you obviously already know.” 

“Oh, yep.” Castiel says. Rocks buildup around his shoulder and he starts feeling sick. “Yep, very much so, yep.” 

“Well…” She brings up her beer. “Cheers to you guys.” 

“Thank you.” He clinks his beer and they both take a sip. 

*** 

“I really hope you liked the surprise.” Sam finally mentions when they are on the deck walking back home. 

“Oh, yeah.” Castiel clasps Sam’s shoulder. “It was thoughtful. I mean, I don’t know if Dean can do what Garth did.” 

“Oh, God.” Sam brings up his hands to his eyes. “That’s an image.” 

“What image.” Bobby sneaks up behind them. 

Both of them jump at his words. 

“Jesus, Bobby.” Sam laughs. “Wear a bell.” 

“Oh, no.” Bobby sighs. 

“What?” Castiel asks. 

He turns around and sees Dean hacking away at some wood with an axe. He looks focused on murdering the wood rather than making firewood. There is an obvious tension building off of him.

“Dean!” Sam yells. “Dean, is everything okay?” 

“What…what’s he doing?” Castiel asks Sam. 

“Something’s up.” Sam leads Castiel inside. “It’s best to leave him alone.” 

“Go get freshened up for dinner.” Bobby says and walks away to the barn. 

Once they are inside, Sam goes straight for the living room where John was nursing a beer and watching something that sounded like a hunting show. Sam picks up the remote and turns the TV off and stands there with his arms crossed. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” John slurs. “What are you doing? I’m watching that.” 

“Why is Dean out there hollowing out that old stupid canoe again?” Sam sternly asks. 

“Well, maybe he’s planning to escape.” John scoffs. 

Sam groans loudly and snatches the beer out of John’s hand. 

“What?” John reaches for the beer. 

“I am so tired.” Sam’s grip on the beer can gets tight. 

Castiel knows not to be here, “Think I’m gonna go upstairs, take a shower, wash off Garth’s coconut body oil.” 

“Sure.” Sam responded too quickly. 

“I had a great day today. Thank you.” Castiel says but no one was listening. He scampers off out of sight but doesn’t go upstairs. 

“What did you do?” He hears Sam ask. 

“I didn’t do anything, I mean…” John grunts. “I just had a frank conversation with him about his future and well his little gay experiment.” 

“Well, yeah. That’s a good idea.” Castiel hears Sam’s voice thickening with anger and sarcasm. “That’s just a good fucking idea, Dad.” 

“Don’t you talk to you father like that, boy.” 

“Dad, Castiel isn’t Dean’s first boyfriend.” Sam says with determination. “Remember Steve? From when he was in junior year? The year we moved to this stupid town after Mom died?” 

“He was his tutor.” John sounded shocked to Castiel’s ear. 

“No. Dean’s been bisexual for all his life.” Sam explains. “And if you cared about him you’d have known. Actually, do you know your son at all?” 

“Sam…”John threatens. 

“You’re lucky we get to see him now.” Sam’s voice cracks. “I don’t want to lose him forever. He’s my brother. You’re going to fix this, Dad. I mean it. Fix it now.” 

Castiel thought this was enough spying. He couldn’t listen to this any longer. He goes up to the room and steps right into the shower scrubbing the stink of the bar off of him. 

*** 

Dean stretches his hands over his head and feels the tension in his muscles strain. Running inside his room, he walks straight to the balcony and looks out to the horizon. The fight between his father had him snapped a chord in him. He removes his sweaty shirt and tosses on to the railing. Looking around at the ground to make sure no one was outside, he removes his jeans with his boxers. He leans on the railing and finishes listening to _Enter Sandman_. 

*** 

Reaching out blindly, Castiel tries to find a towel to wrap himself up with. When he couldn’t get his hand on one, he looks out the shower and sees that there was no towel. 

“Where’s a towel?” He asks himself. 

“Towel, towel, towel…” He walks around the bathroom trying to find one. He shivered in the cold but found a small hand towel at the last minute. “This is all they have for a towel? It’s ridiculous.” He pats his face with the hand towel. “I can’t get dry.” 

He then remembers that Sam had said that the towels are in the cabinets inside the room. Carefully opening the door to the bedroom he sticks his head through to check if Dean or anyone else was there. 

“Hello.” He asks. There is no reply so he starts walking out the door. Kevin jumps out and scares him right back inside the bathroom. 

“Kevin!” He gasps. “I’m sorry. Let me just get a towel.” Kevin growls at him. “Let me... I’m sorry…sorry for trying to feed you to the eagle.” He tries to walk around Kevin but is blocked again. “Please. I’ll make it up to you.” He grabs the hair dryer and turns it on. “Do you like wind?” He turns it on and points it at the dog. “Yeah… you do, don’t you boy.” Kevin gets on the rug and Castiel takes advantage of this and pulls the rug into the bathroom, runs out the door, and shuts the bathroom door. “Sorry…again.”

Right at that time, Dean walks into the room and straight into Castiel. With Castiel wet from the shower, they both slip and fall. 

“What the fuck?” Dean instinctively curses. His hands reach to grab Castiel by his waist to get him off him. 

“Oh!” Castiel looks down in horror. “Why are you naked?” 

“Oh, my God!” Dean’s hands slide on the wet skin. “Why are you wet?” 

Castiel scrambles to stand up and covers his own junk, “Oh, my God. Don’t look at me.” 

Dean, whose eyes are wide and he is frozen in place, questions, “I don’t understand. Why are you wet?” 

Castiel reaches towards the bed and grabs the pillow and replaces his hand with it. “Why are you naked? Don’t look at me.” He looks down at Dean again and uses his other hand to cover his eyes. “Oh, God! You’re showing everything. Cover it up, for the love of God!” Castiel shrieks. 

Dean is made aware of his nudeness and covers his dick with his own hands. 

“Explain yourself please.” Castiel asks. 

“Explain myself?” Dean exasperates. 

“Yes, explain yourself.” Castiel points at him. 

“I was outside.” Dean stands up and carefully walks towards the bathroom.

“Really?” Castiel squints his eyes, like blaming Dean for everything that just happened. “You didn’t hear me calling out?” 

“I was listening…” Dean points to his headphones. “Then you just, jump me out of nowhere?” 

“I didn’t mean to jump you.” Castiel throws his hands up in frustration, forgetting he was covering himself up with the pillow. “Shit.” He grabs the pillow again and walks behind the bed. “Kevin was attacking me, and I had to run, and I ran into you.” 

“What is it with you and this dog?” Dean blindly reaches for the bathroom doorknob. 

“Just, you know, just…” Castiel waves to the door. “…go, Go!” 

“Fine.” Dean clenches his teeth. 

“Go take a shower. You stink.” Castiel scrunches up his nose. 

“Nice tattoo, by the way.” Dean says as he opens the bathroom door. 

“What?” Kevin runs out the bathroom and out the bedroom. “See? See? Exactly. You see that?” 

“Barely made it out with my life there.” Dean mocks. “You’re right all dogs are evil.” 

“Dogs aren’t evil!” Castiel yells and Dean shuts the door on him. “It’s your dog!” 

*** 

After the incident, both of them didn’t talk to each other during dinner or the night chat with Sam and Bobby. Once they settle for sleep, they both realize they were wide-awake and were thinking about the incident. 

“So.” Dean drags. “So naked.” 

“Can we not talk about that, please?” Castiel pleads, not wanting to think about the fact Dean looked good. 

“Just sayin’.” Dean says as a matter of fact. 

“So, what’s the deal with you and your father?” Castiel asks to change the topic. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean states. “That question is not in the binder.” 

“Oh, really? I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this…” Castiel insisted. 

“Not about that, I didn’t.” Dean interrupts. 

“But if the guy asks…” Castiel picks at the comforter. 

“Not about that, Castiel.” Dean firmly says and ends the conversation. “Good night.” 

A long pause later, Castiel speaks up again. “I like nature documentaries. “ 

“What?” Dean asks, wondering where Castiel was taking this. 

“Not in the “oh look at all of this information, he must be really boring” kind of way.” Castiel explains. “I actually quite enjoy it.” 

Castiel smiles to himself. “I took ballet lessons in the sixth grade. My first concert was Rob Base and D.J. E-Z Rock. I think Harrison Ford is sexy. Don’t like flowers in the house, ‘cause they remind me of funerals. Never saw Star Wars. I read Wuthering Heights every Christmas. It’s my favorite book. Haven’t slept with a man in over a year and a half. And…” 

Castiel takes a deep breath. “I went to the bathroom and cried after Metatron called me a monster.” 

He swallows the anxiety that was bubbling inside his throat. “And the bird tattoo? They’re swallows. Got them when I was 17…the night after my brother and sister died. Which was a stupid decision. My parents died when I was 10 and my brother became my legal guardian. I’m sure there’s many, many other things, but that’s all I can come up with right now.” Castiel finishes and waits for Dean to comment. 

“You there?” He asks in concern when Dean doesn’t stir. 

“I’m here.” Dean whispers. “Just processing. You really haven’t slept with anyone in 18 months?” 

“Oh, my God. Out of all that, that’s all you got?” Castiel snorts. 

“That’s a long time.” Dean states. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been a little busy.” Castiel scoffs. 

“Yeah…Who’s…”Dean smiles to himself. “Rob Base and D.J…” 

“E-Z Rock?” Castiel asks. 

“Yeah.” Dean fakes his ignorance. 

“You know.” Castiel starts singing. “ _It takes two make a thing go right! It takes two to make it outta sight._ ” His voice cracks at the high notes. 

“Yeah. They were good.” Castiel smiles. 

Dean starts laughing. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Dean calms down. “I know who they are. I just wanted to hear you sing it.” 

Castiel softly laughs and is glad that Dean can’t see him because his cheeks are painted red with blush. 

“Castiel…” Dean says. “Cas?” 

“Yes?” Castiel gives Dean permission to speak. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” Dean carefully chooses the words. 

“Okay.” 

“You are a very, very attractive man.” Dean delicately says. 

Castiel stays quiet but has a small grin on his face. 

“ _It takes two to make a thing go right_.” Dean sings. 

Castiel laughs out loud and says with a deep voice, “Feel it deep, feel it low.” 

“ _It takes two to make it outta si--_.” Dean starts coughing. “God, I can’t sing that high.” 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel falls asleep with a content beam on his face. 

“Yeah…night, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


	6. Chant With Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> >Masturbation   
> >Dream Sex (Rough)   
> >Slight Dom/Sub

Castiel wakes up with a gasp and is covered in sweat. He feels the hard on supported under the covers. He carefully gets out of bed and tiptoes around Dean right into the bathroom. Making sure the door is locked; he looks down at himself and groans at his erection straining against his blue boxers. 

He palms through his boxers and throws his head back. The dream comes back to him—his green eyes, the freckles, and the plump limps. His heart beats against his chest and slowly takes the boxers off. 

Stepping into the shower, the takes Dean’s Zeppelin shirt off. The smell of Dean was still lingering and it filled Castiel’s nostrils making him impossibly harder. 

He shuts his eyes and trails his hand gently over his jaw. Letting his head hit the wall of the shower, he drags his fingernails down the stretch of his neck, strokes his thumb over his clavicle, and lets a feather-light touch circle around his peaked nipple. His cock throbs against his thigh, and taking a deep breath, Castiel continues downwards. 

His finger ghosts over the soft skin of his stomach and arches his back as he lets out a shaky breathe. His fingers trace the dip of his hipbones and over his tattoo. 

He’s already dangerously close and the need and want of it all was making his head clouded. Wrapping a tentative hand around himself, he softly moans from the back of his throat, and squeezes. 

Gasping, he thumbs around the head of his cock and smears precome from the slit on to his hand. Thrusting up into his fist, he shudders and lets go. 

He turns around and leans on his forearm against the wall, spreading his legs farther apart. He drags his fingers down his thighs and lightly scratches up the back up to his ass. He squeezes the smooth flesh and closes his eyes. 

Remembering the dream, he imagines Dean’s hands trailing his hand up back up his stomach and to his nipples. Castiel lets his head lean up against the wall and lets his other hand join the circling of his hardening nipples. He gives them each a pinch and feels the entire arousal shoot down his aching cock. 

He imagines Dean’s rough fingers twiddling with his sensitive buds. He moves his fingers back and forth, letting his spasm underneath his touch. With that he brushes is fingertips back down near his crotch. 

He dabs at the liquid that’s accumulated at his slit and smears it between his pointer finger and thumb. His eyes open and he wraps his hand around his cock and loosely strokes a few times. He thinks about how Dean would taste, how his mouth would feel wrapped around Dean’s cock. He imagines the dirty things Dean would moan with his honey-like voice. The lust-blown look in Dean’s green eyes as he would look up at him with his lips sucking his cock. 

Castiel squeezes the base of his own cock, preventing from orgasm prematurely. He takes a few breaths and brings his hand up to his mouth to keep it shut. Dean is still in the other room, sleeping. 

His hand wraps tightly around his cock again and thrusts up into it. A muffled whine escapes his mouth and adjusts himself against the wall. He keeps thrusting his hips and imagines Dean pressing his lips against him. 

Just as he’s getting close again, he pulls his hand away. Groaning into his hand, he lets his finger stroke over his neglected hole wishing he had some kind of lube with him. Wishing he could imagine Dean fuck him. Leaving that, he takes his cock into his hand again and strokes himself in a faster space. He pushes himself over the edge, moaning Dean’s name into his hand as hot spurts of come paint the shower wall. 

Castiel heaves down from his orgasm and huffs a laugh. This trip started out to be some kind of living hell, but it got worse. His developing lust and crush on Dean will definitely be the death of Castiel. 

With that last thought, he wets a hand towel and wipes down his body and the shower wall. He throws it in the hamper and gets himself dressed, pausing to breathe in Dean’s aroma on the shirt. He looks at his state in the mirror; his hair disheveled, cheeks rosy with heat, and pupils blown with lust. He tries his best to calm his hair down but he just made it worse. Sighing he went back to lie on his bed, but is startled by someone knocking on the door. 

*** 

_Dean is listening to his boss, Castiel barking out orders. It was like any other day at the office but this time Dean had enough. He wants Castiel to shut up. Without a thought, he grabs the smartphone out of Castiel’s hand and throws it on the ground._

_“Dean!” Castiel yells. “What the hell was that?”_

_“This is something I should have done the day I started working for you.” Dean growls and furiously attacks his mouth with his own._

_His hands ruck up Castiel’s stupid button-up t-shirt that blocks his way to the smooth, tan skin. He, impatiently, rips the shirt, letting the buttons fly off._

_He reluctantly drags himself out of the kiss to snarl, “You’re done giving orders here.”_

_Castiel opens his mouth to retaliate but Dean dives back in, biting his bottom lip. Dean shoves the shirt off Castiel’s shoulders and backs him up against the desk. Grabbing Castiel’s over-worn cobalt tie, he rips it off and moves back. Castiel tries to move forward to taste Dean against but is met with a mouth full of cloth._

_Dean tisks. “Oh, no. I get the reins here, boss.” He turns Castiel around and shoves his chest down onto the desk. His muscled-back was splayed like dessert ready to be devoured by Dean._

_He lets his hands scratch down Castiel’s back and feels him arch into the wooden desk. Once his hand reach Castiel’s trousers, he harshly pulls them off. He kneads his hands on the new displayed flesh. Castiel moans against the tie and pushes his ass against Dean._

_“You’re a little cock slut aren’t you, Cas?” Dean smirks. “You want me to fuck you until you can’t sit on that chair over there? You want me to make you feel me when you talk to your clients on the phone? ”_

_Castiel whines and reaches behind him. Dean grabs his hands and makes him grab the edge of the table. He moves his own hands down the cleft of Castiel’s ass, skimming over his already plugged hole._

_“Look at that.” Dean smirks. “All plugged up for me.”_

_He carefully removes the golden plug and replaces it with three of his fingers. He pumps them in and out, scissoring and stretching Castiel out to take his hard cock._

_During the process, he unbuttons his own pants and takes his leaking cock out. A few strokes spread the precome, slicking up him up. Lining up behind, Castiel’s hole he removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock. Once the head enters, he quickly bottoms out making Castiel’s thighs jerk at the fullness._

_Dean lets Castiel adjust for a while and starts moving slowly. His hands tightly grip Castiel, letting them bruise the smooth the skin. Leaning over his back, Dean nibbles at the curve of his neck._

_The pace of Dean’s hips quickens and so does the muffled panting of Castiel. Grinning around Castiel’s shoulder, he pulls up and caresses his hands over Castiel’s ass. He pulls back and slams back in; a chocked moan leaves Castiel’s throat._

_“You like this, don’t you?” Dean growls. “You like being splayed out for me.”_

_Castiel groans and tries to move his hands to his ignored cock but Dean grabs them before they reach._

_“No, no.” Dean chuckles. “I want you to scream for me. I want you to beg for release. You want that don’t you?”_

_Keeping the fast and hard pace, Dean grins when a strangled plead leave Castiel’s clothed mouth. He reaches and takes the tie out of his mouth._

_“Sorry, angel.” Dean huskily whispers. “I couldn’t hear you.”_

_“Dean!” Castiel yells._

_“Yeah, tell me what I want to hear.” Dean pounds faster and deeper into the tight hole._

_“Dean!” Castiel yells out again. “Your brother is at the door!”_

_“What?” Dean looks down and everything get’s blurry._

A pillow hits his face and Dean startles out of his deep sleep. He looks at his surroundings and he was back at home, sleeping on the ground. Disoriented from the _intesting_ dream, he blinks trying to wake himself up. 

“Dean!” Castiel loudly whispers. “Sam!” He points towards the door. 

“Oh, God.” Dean gasps, throws the pillows and his blanket at Castiel and climbs onto the bed. 

“Okay, all right.” Castiel covers them up with the blanket. 

“Wait a second. Hold on.” Dean stops Castiel and looks straight at him, puzzled. He looks just like he did in his dream: wild hair, wet lips, flushed skin. It took everything in his being not to jump on him and take him like he did in his head. 

“What?” He asks. “What?” 

“Did you just have sex?” Dean honestly asks, wondering if this is how Castiel looks like after an orgasm. 

“What?” Castiel’s voice cracks, thinking about the moment in the bathroom he just had. “No. Of course not.” 

“Okay.” Dean drops the topic, 

”What do we do?” Dean asks trying to find a comfortable position to lay in bed. 

“Just spoon me, spoon me…” Castiel turns over to his side and Dean comes up behind him. Something hard touches Castiel’s thigh. “Oh, my God! What is that?” 

“I’m sorry!” Dean whispers, tilting away and feels embarrassed. “It’s morning.” 

“What do you mean, “It’s morning?”” Castiel rolls his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Sam calls behind the door. 

“One second!” Castiel says, trying to find a comfortable way to lie on the bed. 

“Cas, just…” Dean pulls Castiel up and moves his arm around his shoulder and weaves his fingers in the dark soft hair. “Okay, you good.” 

“Yeah.” Castiel leans against Dean’s side. 

“Come on in. Everything’s fine.” Dean tells Sam. 

Sam comes in with a tray in his hand and places it down on the ottoman next to the bed. 

“I got you guys cinnamon rolls.” Sam beams. “Also, Dean you better be wearing pants under those covers.” 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, you idjits have room for one more?” Bobby calls from the door. 

“Wow.” Dean groans, moving around to make the tightness around his crotch lessen. “This is not the best time to do the Brady family meeting right now.” 

“You can calm your pants for a little while.” Sam scoffs. “Bobby and I have a proposition for you two.” 

“It’s an awful idea but I agree with it.” Bobby shrugs and grabs one roll off the tray. 

“What is it, Sam?” Dean asks. 

“We want you to get married here tomorrow.” Sam says loudly. 

“Tomorrow.” Dean blinks. He doesn’t want to marry Castiel in front of his family. They are supposed to sign a paper and done. He didn’t want to wear a monkey suit and be showered with flowers and shit. 

“What?” Castiel looks from Sam to Bobby to Dean. 

“No.” Dean deadpans. 

“Well, you’re gonna get married anyway, so why don’t you just get married here where we can all be together.” Sam explains. 

“Oh.” Castiel simply says, thinking that it wasn’t a bad idea but Dean probably wouldn’t want it that way. 

“No.” Dean firmly says. 

“But Dean…” Sam whines. 

“No, it’s Uncle Bobby’s birthday tomorrow.” Castiel adds, supporting Dean’s wishes. “Big day for him. We don’t want to ruin it. That’s, you know…” 

“I’ve had 69 birthday parties and they all sucked.” Bobby chuckles, clasping his hand on Sam’s back. “Most of them are this idjit’s fault. I don’t need another one.” 

“But, Bobby.” Dean pleads. 

“You’re doing it.” Bobby states. “No backing out.” 

“But…” Castiel tries to get a word into the conversation. 

“You’re getting married.” Sam says. “No one says no to Bobby.” 

“Fine.” Dean groans. There was no way to say no to Sammy. He would bring out the puppy dog eyes sooner or later. 

“Great.” Sam exclaims. “You’ll get married in the barn. It’s going to be awesome.” 

“Perfect.” Castiel fake smiles. 

Bobby and Sam leave their room and no one talked for a few minutes. Dean absently pets Castiel’s hair as he went over whatever had just happened a few minutes ago. Castiel lets him go through his inner turmoil because even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He liked being this close to Dean. 

“Oh, my God.” Dean breaks the silence. He takes his arm off of Castiel and leans forward. “When Sammy finds out that this whole thing is a sham he’ll be crushed. And Bobby is going to kill me.” 

“Sam’s not going to find out.” Castiel reassures. 

“What’s with this wedding thing? Where did that come from?” Dean hunches over and clamps his hands into his hair. “I can’t believe Dad is okay with this. They’re gonna find out.” 

Castiel lets himself rub Dean’s arms with his own hands. “They’re not gonna find out.” 

“God. Cas…” Dean breaks. 

“Dean, they’re not gonna find out, okay?” Castiel soothes, letting his hands massage Dean’s shoulders. “Just relax. It’s gonna be okay.” Castiel dryly swallows before saying, “It’s not like we’re gonna be married forever. We’ll be happily divorced before you know it. It will be fine.” 

Dean tenses up underneath him. 

“You, okay?” Castiel asks in concern. 

“Yeah.” Dean sighs. “I need coffee.” 

“Yeah.” Castiel gets up and goes to the tray. “So, there isn’t any skinny mocha with peppermint but will black do?” He tries to joke. 

“You’re right.” says Dean, who was still in shock. “ Get a quickie divorce, we’ll be fine.” 

Castiel freezes and mumbles, “Absolutely. Gonna be fine. Everything is going to be fine.” He hands Dean the coffee and grabs a cinnamon roll for himself. “But I better learn how to cook these, so I can take care of my husband. Keep my man happy. Can’t have him leaving for someone else.” He gets a little huff of laughter out of Dean. 

Dean takes the cinnamon roll out of Castiel’s hand before he takes a bite. 

“What was that for?” Castiel asks. 

“You don’t like these.” Dean states. 

“I could like them.” Castiel sounds offended. 

“No.” Dean bites into it. “You yelled at me when I got you one 2 months ago. Something about not being healthy enough.” 

“Oh…” Castiel backs out of bed. The memories of him being cruel to Dean in the office came back to him. Dean works his ass of for him and all he gave him was yelling and more yelling. Yet, he is still here, taking care of him. 

“You all right?” Dean asks.

“I’m gonna go.” Castiel says, not wanting to have his mental breakdown in front of Dean. 

“Where?” 

“I just kinda feel like going outside.” 

“All right.” Dean says, watching Castiel walk into the bathroom. “That’s the bathroom.” 

“Oh, yeah. I know. I’m just…” Castiel feels his heart constrict. “I’m gonna go to go to the bathroom, and then I’m gonna go out, outside.” 

“All right.” 

*** 

Castiel walks outside, happy that he wore his sweater vest because it is a bit chilly. The dream, the bathroom scene, the back massage…soothing; all of this was coming down on Castiel. He wasn’t expecting to start falling for Dean. 

“Okay, you just…” Castiel talks to himself. “Just have to focus, Castiel. Cas…” Castiel smiles at the nickname but shakes his head. “Just focus. This is a business deal. This is just a business deal.” 

He starts running through he trail, repeating the words in his head. The bark was slippery and he almost trips over a log. He definitely liked exercising at home better. 

He stops near a clearing where Garth was wearing some Native American shawl and was chanting words around a fire. 

“Um…Hi?” Castiel asks. 

“Come to me, Castiel of New York.” Garth says stomping around the fire. 

“Uh, okay?” He walks toward him. 

“I see you are a curious one.” Garth says with a mystical voice. “Come. See how I give thanks to Mother Earth.” 

“You know, actually. I’m not that curious.” Castiel shrugs, thinking if Garth actually knew of Native American tradition. 

“Look around you.” Garth gestures to the trees. “Mother Earth has provided all this just as she brought you and Dean together to be joined. We must give thanks and ask that your loins be abundantly fertile.” 

“My loins can’t be fertile.” Castiel backs away. “Wrong gender sorry.” 

“Come. Dance with me in celebration.” Garth says, ignoring Castiel. 

“You know, can I, can I just thank her from here?” Castiel pleads. 

“I insist!” He turns on rhythmic drum music. 

“Okay, okay.” Castiel sighs. “I will come down and dance with you.” 

“Follow and learn.” Garth shows him stiff movements with his hands. “Come on, Castiel! Feel the rhythm of the drums.” He motions Castiel to copy his actions. “Now you.” 

“Me what?” Castiel asks, repeating the movements. 

“Chant.” 

“Chant what?” 

“Whatever comes to you. It is the way.” 

“But I don’t know any chants.” 

“To the trees. Use your vowels.” Garth calls out to the world. “Yes, chant.” 

“Chant. Okay.” Castiel groans. “To the trees.” 

“To the universe!” Garth yells. 

“The universe. Universe.” Castiel starts to chant. “To the crazy. To the window, the window.” Castiel relaxes to the beat of the music. “To the wall, to the wall. To the sweat drip down my balls. To all you bitches…” 

“Louder.” Garth shouts. 

“To the window, to the window. To the walls, to the walls.” Castiel starts to sing. “To the sweat drip down my balls. Now all you bitches crawl. All skeet, skeet, mother. All skeet, skeet, goddamn. To the window, to the window. To the wall, to the wall. To the sweat drip down my...” Castiel pants. “All you bitches go. Garth! Let’s take it to the bridge!” 

Garth who looks uncomfortable with Castiel’s chosen “chant” just smiles and keeps dancing. 

“Let me see you get low. You scared, you scared. Drop your ass to the flo’. You scared, you scared. Your butt to the flo’. You scared, you scared.” He stops and starts shaking his ass. “Now stop, woo. Now wiggle it. Now stop, woo. Jiggle it, just jiggle it.” Castiel turns around and sees Dean leaning against a tree and smirking. “Wiggle it?” 

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asks, wanting to burst out laughing. 

“You know, Garth just wanted me to, you know, chant.” Castiel tries to catch his breath. “Chant from the heart.” 

“Balls?” Dean snickers. “That’s what came to your heart?” 

“You know, it went with the beat.” Castiel blushes. 

“Your phone arrived.” Dean changes the topic, looking away from the adorable blush Castiel was sporting. “I’m gonna go into town. Wanna come?” 

“Yes, I want to go.” Castiel walks towards Dean but remembers Garth and his reverence to Mother Nature. He turns around and asks, “Is it okay if I go with him?” 

“What ever you do is what shall be.” Garth says. 

Not knowing what that means Castiel asks again, “But you’re okay if I go?” 

“Yes. Go on.” Garth shoos them away. 

“Bye, Garth.” Dean says and they walk away together. 

A few steps later, Dean cracks up laughing. 

“You’re such a freak!” Dean mocks between breaths. 

“Shut up. Would you, please?” Castiel crosses his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


	7. Hold On To My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> >mild panic attack

“Dean, hey!” A man with dark skin says behind the counter. 

“Morning, Rufus.” Dean greets. “You got the phone I ordered?” 

“Yes, it came in.” Rufus leans down and brings up a box. “How’s Bobby doin’?” 

“He’s doing great.” Dean says, picking up a box of pie. “I’m just going to buy a few more things.” 

“You must be Castiel.” Rufus turns his attention. 

“Yes.” Castiel greets. “Hello.” 

“Huh.” Rufus grunts and walks to the back of the shop. 

“Um…Dean?” Castiel asks. 

“Yeah?” Dean places a pack of beer on the counter and some beef jerky. 

“Does Rufus not like me?” Castiel quietly asks. 

“Nah. He’s wary of all new people.” Dean leans on the counter. 

“So, guess what.” Dean says after seeing the awkwardness in Castiel’s expression. 

“What?” 

“Fun fact about Dean number 1: I love pie.” Dean points to the box. “And good beer. Beer is the best thing out there.” 

“What are you, like, 13?” Castiel laughs. 

“Hey, 13 year olds don’t drink beer.” Dean snorts, while leaning towards Castiel.

Rufus comes out from the back and rolls his eyes. 

“No flirting in my shop.” Rufus teases. 

Both Dean and Castiel blush bright red. Dean gives him the money and leads Castiel out the door. 

“Looks like Rufus charged the phone up for you.” Dean gives the phone to Castiel. 

“Oh, my God. I have 37 messages.” Castiel gawks, listening to his phone. “Shit. I need a computer. Is there a computer in this godforsaken town.” 

Dean pulls Castiel by his elbow up into an Internet café. Castiel looks around the place in confusion. He’s never seen such old computers in one place at one time. He raises his eyebrow at Dean but Dean just rolls his eyes. He leads him to a computer and walks away to exchange cash for a bundle of coins. When he comes back he places some coins in the machine and the computer springs to life. 

“Okay, so when it runs out, it gives you a warning.” Dean says and gives the coins to Castiel. “Just put in more dimes. 

“You’re kidding. Dimes?” Castiel bewilders. 

“I’ll be outside. Yell if you need me.” He says before walking out the door. 

“But what am I supposed…” Castiel is about to ask but sees Dean walking across the street. “Okay. I’m an intelligent man. I can do this.” 

*** 

Dean comes across his old high school during his walk. Wondering if any of his teachers still teach, he walks inside and sees Lisa talking to what looks like two freshmen boys. He waves at her from the doorway and she lets the boys go on to their class. 

“Hey!” She greets. 

“Hey.” Dean shoves his hands in his pockets. “You work here now?” 

“Yeah.” She smiles. 

“I’m glad.” Dean sincerely says. “You’ve always wanted to teach.” 

Silence filled their conversation. The last time they had really spoken to each other was the awkward dance they were forced to do four years ago. Sam, the pain in the ass, tried to get them together at Bobby’s 66th birthday party and Dean left for New York, again, the next day. 

“So, by the way I can book you the janitor’s closet for you and Castiel.” Lisa winks, pulling Dean’s leg. 

“Ha. Ha.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Very funny.” 

“Hey, it was your favorite spot.” She laughs. “You had said so yourself. But you probably have a different spot with Castiel now, huh? 

“What? No. Cas and I…” Dean stutters. 

“That’s so cute.” Lisa leads him out the door. “I have a free period and am grabbing my lunch from the sandwich stop. Wanna come?” 

“I’m having lunch with Cas.” Dean refuses. “And what’s cute?” 

“Cas.” She says as they walk down the road. “It’s a cute nickname.” 

“Oh.” Dean realizes. “I actually never noticed I started to call him that.” 

“Even cuter.” She gushes, giving Dean a bright blush. “I missed this. I forgot how easy it was to talk with you.” 

“Yeah. I do to.” Dean softly smiles. He looks at her earthy brown eyes and leans forward and kisses her forehead. “I’m really glad you got your dream job.” 

Dean walks away to the Internet Café but looks back at Lisa, who walked into the sandwich shop. Sighing, he opens the door and crashes right into Castiel. 

“Shit.” Dean curses underneath his breath. 

“Sorry.” Castiel whispers. “I was coming out to find you.” 

“You need help?” Dean asks. 

“No.” Castiel keeps looking at the ground. “Everything is okay now.” 

“Okay. Good.” Dean turns around and they both walk to the docks. 

Castiel kept his eyes anywhere except at Dean. He’d seen the interaction between Lisa and Dean through the window and the forehead kiss wouldn’t get out of his mind. He honestly didn’t know why it bothered him in the first place. This feeling of jealousy, which he wanted gone, was bubbling up inside of him. 

“So, it was nice to see Lisa, huh?” Castiel’s mouth betrays him. 

“Yeah.” Dean nods. 

“She looked really pretty today.” Castiel says. He internally curses himself. 

“Yeah, she did.” Dean looked at Castiel wondering why he was asking him this. 

“Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up.” Castiel makes a fist, wanting to punch himself. 

“It’s definitely good to see her.” Dean shrugs. “Yeah, it’s been a long time.” 

Before Dean could say anything else, Sam and Bobby came up behind them. 

“Afraid we’re going to have to steal Castiel away for a second.” Sam excitably says. 

“What?” Dean squints his eyes suspiciously. “Why?” 

“Wedding stuff.” Bobby explains. “Nothing you or I would be excited about.” 

“Why are you doing it then?” Dean asks. 

“’Cause your aunt will haunt me if I don’t.” Bobby shrugs. 

“You get us some burgers and we’ll be in the men’s tailor shop.” Sam says, shooing Dean away. 

After whisking Castiel to the tailor shop, he stood in front of a mirror wearing a soft dark blue suit with an off-white button up. Sam was concentrating on how to get the green bowtie around Castiel’s neck. 

“Okay, I think this is good.” Sam smiles at his handiwork. 

“This is great.” Castiel thanks. 

“I was thinking, if you’d like, maybe we could head down your way for the holidays this year.” Sam nervously asks. 

“Oh, that would…” Castiel looks up in surprise. “That would be nice. Or maybe we could come to you, too,” 

“That would be great.” Bobby says, while opening a small box. “You have one last thing to wear.” He presents a pair of square gold cufflinks, with a design of a double V design. “This was Dean’s grandfather’s.” 

“Bobby, it’s amazing but I don’t really think…” Castiel traces over the pattern.

“I’m not finished, boy.” Bobby interrupts Castiel’s refusal. “It’s part of an organization down in Kansas. Men of Letters, they call it. They are researches that planned to bring the world into the future. They were a lot like you. Wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. Would never give up. I want you to have this.” 

“I can’t.” Castiel gulps. “Can’t take his.” 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Bobby waves off. “You deserve it.” 

Castiel starts to tear up. His mind shouts at him. It shouts about how he doesn’t deserve this. How he should drop everything and leave. Stop this marriage. Go back to Canada. He can’t do this anymore. 

Placing the box on the table, he takes off the bowtie and the suit jacket and the vest. 

“Are you all right, boy?” Bobby asks. 

“I…Yeah…I just am starving.” Castiel stutters. 

“Well, good thing Dean is waiting outside.” Sam reassures, sensing the nervousness coming off of Castiel. “You can change and go eat with him.” 

He quickly changes in the room and walks out to see Sam laughing along with Dean. He puts on a fake smile and tries to smother the impending panic. He fidgets with his hands until Sam announces that he has to go run some errands for the wedding. 

“So, you wanna eat?” Dean asks with a smile on his face. 

“I just need to go back to the house.” Castiel stiffly says and walks out the door. 

“Good thing I already ate…” Dean mumbles, following him out. 

*** 

Dean unties the boat from the dock and stretches his hand out to Castiel. 

“This is untied. Hop on in.” He says. 

Castiel ignores Dean’s hand and jumps in. He goes straight to the wheel and turns on the boat. Pulling at the accelerator, he jerks the boat forward. 

“What…” Dean lets out a surprised yell. “Mind telling me what the hell’s wrong?” 

“I need to get away from everybody.” Castiel yells over the wind. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean grabs the windshield to keep steady. 

“Nothing!” Castiel lets his tears fall down his face. “Just stop talking, please!” 

A few moments later, Castiel slows down the boat and sobs. Ever since Gabe and Anna died, nothing in the world was the same. No one asking what to do during vacations, no one gifting him anything out of pure selflessness, no nothing. And being exposed to all this in one weekend is something Castiel would have never been expecting. Sam treating him as another brother, Bobby adopting him into the family and Dean, oh Dean, he deserves so much more. Dean needs someone who can love him, not some editor who doesn’t have a heart… 

“Would you mind telling me what’s happening now?” Dean asks with concern. He get’s no response. “Cas.” The boat jerks again and speeds up. “Cas!”

“I forgot, okay?” Castiel lets the dam inside of him break. He couldn’t keep everything inside him anymore. 

“You forgot what?” Dean places his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I forgot what it was like to have a family!” Castiel yells. “I’ve been on my own since I was…” Castiel takes a sharp breath in. “and I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make breakfast and say, “Hey, we’d love to come down for the holidays.” And I say, “Well, why don’t we come up and see you instead?” And give you cufflinks! And you have all that here, and you have Lisa, and I’m just screwing it up!” 

“You’re not screwing it up! I agreed to this!” Dean quickly responds. “You were there, remember?” 

“Your family loves you.” Castiel sniffles. “Do you know that?” 

“I know that! Yes!” Dean looks dumbfounded by Castiel sudden breakdown. 

“You’re willing to put them through this?” Castiel says with shock. 

“They’re not gonna find out!” Dean reaches to try to slow down the boat. 

“How do you know?” Castiel’s voice cracks. 

“Because you said so yourself.” Dean sooths. 

“But what if Sam…”Castiel starts. “Oh, my God, if your brother found out…” Castiel suddenly lets go of the steering wheel. “Oh, my God! What if Bobby finds out?” 

Dean scrambles for the wheel in a hurry. “The boat is moving!” 

“They are going to be heartbroken!” Castiel yells, going to the back of the boat. 

“It’s gonna be fine!” Dean turns to look at Castiel, slowing down the boat. 

“Bobby is 70! He’s gonna have a heart attack!” Castiel doesn’t listen. 

“It’s gonna be…” Dean looks forward and sees a buoy right in the path of the boat. “Hold on!” He turns the boat as sharply as he could. “I don’t think that hijacking a boat is a proper way to express your frustration!” Dean yells. 

He doesn’t hear Castiel make a sound after the whole freak-out session. “Now. Now you decide to shut up!” Dean scoffs, turning to look at Castiel but finds the boat empty. “Cas?” 

“Dean!” He hears Castiel shriek. 

“Cas?” Dean stops the boat and looks out in the water.

“Dean!” Castiel flaps on the water a few meters away. 

“Cas!” Dean turns the boat around. “Castiel!” 

“I can’t swim!” Castiel bobs underneath the water and resurfaces. 

“To the buoy!” Dean points. 

Castiel doggy paddles to the buoy and grips it with all his life until Dean comes up with the boat. Dean turns the boat off and moves towards Castiel.

“Give me your hand!” Dean extends his arm. 

Castiel moves his hand but the buoy moves so in fear of drowning he grasps the metal bar again. 

“Cas! Give me…” Dean sighs, leaning over the boat. “Come on, give me your hand!” 

Castiel quickly lets go and clutches Dean’s hand. Dean pulls Castiel up and into the boat. 

“All right. I got you. I got you.” Dean sooths. “I got you.” He takes off his plaid shirt and wraps it around Castiel’s shoulders. He brings Castiel head into his chest and rubs his back. “I got you.” 

Once Dean feels Castiel’s breathing match up with his, he pulls back and takes Castiel’s head between his hands. Meeting Castiel’s eyes, he searches them only to find them scared and sad. 

“God, what the hell were you thinking?” Dean whispers, pushing one hand through Castiel’s wet hair. “Could’ve gotten yourself killed.” 

“You turned the boat and made me fall in, you jackass.” Castiel chatters through his teeth. 

“You let go of the steering wheel, stupid.” Dean laughs. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Castiel starts sobbing again. 

“All right, come here.” Dean engulfs him in his arms again. “You’ve got to get warm. It’s okay.” 

They stay in each other’s arms until Castiel complains about the cold and lets Dean drive them back home. 

*** 

Dean leads them down the dock and is about to go into the house but is interrupted by John. 

“I want to talk to the both of you.” He says with a straight face, walking over to the barn. 

Castiel looks up at Dean with questions in his eyes. Dean shrugs and follows his Dad. 

“Your brother is never to hear about any of this.” John threatens before letting them in. 

“Told you I’d check up on you.” Alastair sneers, standing near the stack of white chairs. The barn was already cleaned out and an altar stood at the back. 

Castiel looks in shock and moves behind Dean. 

“What did you do?” Dean growls at his father. 

“I got a phone call from Mr. Alastair here, who told me that if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison.” John explains. “So I flew up him up here.” 

“Dad.” Dean lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“Luckily for you, your father negotiated a deal on your behalf.” Alastair deadpans, staring Castiel down. “Now, this offer’s gonna last for 20 seconds, so listen closely. You’re gonna make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you’re going to prison. You tell the truth, you’re off the hook, and Castiel over here is going to go back to Canada.” 

“Well…” John says. “Take the deal.” 

Dean looks at John in pure disbelief. After all this time, he still tries to control his life. Dean had enough. He isn’t going to let his Dad do this to him. 

“I don’t think so.” Dean firmly states.

“Don’t be stupid, Dean.” John cries out in frustration. 

“Here’s your statement. I’ve worked for Castiel for three years. Six months ago we started dating, we fell in love. I asked him to marry me, he said “yes”. I’ll see you at the wedding.” Dean says with great confidence. 

Castiel lays his hand on Dean’s shoulder to make sure he’s making the right decision. But Dean turns around and grabs his hand and pulls him out the barn. Ignoring John’s shouts for Dean to come back, Dean looks straight ahead with Castiel trailing behind him. Dean bursts through the front door and beelines for their room. He only lets go of Castiel’s hand when the door is closed and locked. 

“Dean?” Castiel concerns. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Dean starts to peel off Castiel’s layers. “You’ll get pneumonia.” 

“Dean, you sure about this?” Castiel asks, letting Dean unbutton his shirt. 

“That you’ll get pneumonia?” Dean asks. “Yeah. You’re freezing.” 

Castiel stops Dean’s hands from taking his shirt off. “Dean.” He insists. 

Dean lets his head drop and sighs, “Not really.” 

“I mean, I am very appreciative of what you’ve done, but I think that…” Castiel rambles. 

Dean squeezes his shoulder to get him to stop, “You’d do the same for me. Right?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel barely whispers. If he were asked his before the weekend started, he would have said no. But now he knows Dean in a whole new perspective. Realizing that he would do anything for Dean, Castiel sucks in a sharp breath. 

Dean nods his head and wraps his hands around Castiel, pulling him in for a hug. 

“You’re still fucking cold.” Dean murmurs. 

“I’ll change later.” Castiel replies, letting Dean find comfort in him. 

A knock on the door startles them and they both separate. Castiel wraps a blanket around him as Dean opens the door to revile Sam. 

“So I was thinking since you two are getting married tomorrow, Dean could sleep in my room for a change.” Sam smiles brightly. 

“Uh…” Dean looks back at Castiel. 

“You’ve got your whole lives to be together.” Sam laughs, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean says, his heart sinking. “Let’s go.”

“Aren’t you gonna kiss Cas good night?” Sam asks. 

“What are you a perv who wants to watch?” Dean shoots back. 

“Just kiss him, Dean.” Sam sighs. “I know you want to.” 

“Leave.” Dean disparages. 

“I was going to but now I’m not.” Sam stubbornly crosses his arms. “Kiss him.” 

Castiel, who was idly watching the conversation, sneezes. 

“Goddamn it, Cas.” Dean exasperates. “I told you you’d get sick.” 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Sam jeers. “You’re not getting out of this by faking sickness, you two. Dean, kiss him.” 

Dean grunts and pulls Castiel in and roughly kisses him on the lips. His hands go under the blanket, skimming over the exposed skin. Castiel leans in, closing his eyes. Letting himself feel for the first time in years. 

“Woah, this is getting really R by the second.” Sam looks away, looking scandalized.

Dean puffs a laugh on Castiel’s lips. “You’re the one who wanted to see this, sicko.” 

“Whatever, I have whiskey in my room.” Sam mumbles. “I’ll bury my memory of this with it. Let’s go.” 

“Yeah.” Dean lets go of Castiel and whispers, “Take a hot shower. I don’t want to hear you complaining about a cold on our wedding day.” 

“See you in the morning?” Castiel asks with wide eyes. 

“Yeah.” Dean walks out the door with a content smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


	8. Running from Alaska

The barn was filled with what looked like the entire population of Sitka. Castiel picks at the cufflinks in worry outside the barn. Bobby leads him inside and sees Dean up on alter in a sleek black suit and a dark blue tie. He smiles at everyone around him as he takes his place in front of Dean. Their eyes meet for a second before Rufus starts speaking. 

“Everyone, please be seated.” Rufus gets everyone to simmer down. “We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Dean and Castiel’s true love in front of family and friends.” 

Castiel looks down at the audience and sees Sam’s eyes filled with happiness and hope for his brother, Bobby smiling slightly, showing love for Dean, and Lisa who keeps a selfless smile on her face. John sits in the front with his arms crossed and a scowl. Alastair sat near the back with a frown and when he sees Castiel’s eyes on him, he raises his eyebrows. 

“For it is their family and friends who taught Dean and Castiel to love.” Rufus keeps continuing with the ceremony. 

Castiel’s mind says this isn’t right. That Dean shouldn’t be deprived of the love he deserves. He shouldn’t have to go through this process with him. His marriage should be with someone he loves and that he shouldn’t get in the way of his happiness. 

“So it is only right that family and friends are all…” Rufus stops when Castiel raises his hand. “Do you have a question?” 

“No…” Castiel whispers. 

“Your hand is up.” Rufus points. 

“Oh, it, it’s not a question, but I do have something I need to say.” Castiel says a bit louder so the entire barn can hear. 

“Cas.” Dean groans. “Can it wait till after?” 

“No.” Castiel shakes his head. “No. Hi there. Hi.” He turns to the audience. “Thank you all so much for coming out. I have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding. A confession, actually.” 

“What are you doing?” Dean hisses through his teeth. 

Ignoring Dean’s question, Castiel resumes, “I am a Canadian. Yes, Canadian. With an expired via who was about to be deported. And because I didn’t want to leave this wonderful country of yours, I forced Dean here to marry me.” 

“Cas, stop it.” Dean warns 

“See, Dean has always had this extraordinary work ethic. Something I think he learned from you.” Castiel points to John. “And for three years I watched him work harder than anyone else at our company. And I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career…” 

Castiel gulps. “…he would, he would do just about anything. So I blackmailed him to come up here and to lie to you. All of you. And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. But it wasn’t. Turns out it’s not easy to ruin someone’s life once you find out how wonderful they are.” 

Castiel turns to Dean. “You have a beautiful family. Don’t let this come between you. This was my fault.” 

“Cas…”Dean starts to speak but is interrupted by Castiel. 

“Dean, this was a business deal, and you held up your end, and now the deal is off. I’m sorry.” Castiel says trying to stop his voice from cracking. “And you.” Castiel points to Alastair, who has a sinister smile on his face. “Meet me at the dock. You’re giving me a ride to the airport.” 

Castiel runs out the door to the house. Thinking to quickly write a letter to Dean explaining his sudden change of heart. 

Inside the barn, Sam goes up to Dean with a question in his mind. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He asks angrily. 

“I don’t, I don’t know.” Dean says, thinking about what had just happened. 

“Dean, you lied to us.” Sam explains. 

“Let me get my head on straight, okay?” Dean pleads, dropping down on to a vacant chair. 

“Dean.” Sam says again, trying to get Dean’s attention. 

But, Dean’s mind was racing. Everything that had happened over this weekend had changed things between Castiel and him. He wasn’t allowed to leave him at the altar. Who does he think he is? Sure he’s his boss but he’s his Cas too. 

“I’ll explain everything later.” Dean says all of a sudden. “I’m sorry.” 

Running out the door, he finds himself in his bedroom with his manuscript and a piece of paper on top of it. Next to it, a pair of cufflinks was cushioned on his Mom’s blanket. Picking up the piece of paper, he gingerly opens it and starts reading. 

_Dean ~_

_You were right. This book is special. I lied because I knew publishing meant I’d lose you as an assistant but…_

_You have an extraordinary eye, and I’ll make sure we buy this before I leave. It’s going to be the first thing I’ll ask Roman to do._

_Have an amazing life. You deserve it._

_~ Castiel._

Dean gaps at the letter and feels a surge of anger. He sees Lisa enter the bedroom with two glasses of white wine and hands one to him. 

“Well, that was… crazy.” Lisa says, trying to make light of the situation. “You know, people are gonna be talking about this forever.” 

“Yeah.” Dean mutters. “Yeah.” 

“Are you okay?” She seriously asks. 

“Yeah.” Dean nods his head only to shake it one second later. “No… I just feel… You know what the problem is? You see, the problem is that this guy is a gigantic pain in my ass.” 

He drowns the liquid in the glass. “First, there’s the whole leaving thing. I understand that. It’s a sham wedding. It’s kind of stressful. But then he goes ahead and he leaves this note. This fucking note. Because he doesn’t have the decency, the humanity to do it to my face.” 

He crumples up the paper and throws it on the ground. “Three years. Three years I work with this devil. Never once has he had a nice thing to say, and then he goes ahead and writes this crap! This crap that makes him look like an angel.” 

“Dean.” Lisa says. 

“None of that matters. We had a deal!” Dean raises his voice. 

“Dean.” She says again. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I just…” Dean pinches the top of his nose. “He just makes me a little crazy.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” She smiles. “So you’re just gonna let him go?” 

Dean gives her a bewildered look and starts shaking his head and he sprints out the door. He almost crashes into Bobby whilst on the way to the docks. 

“Dean, what’s happening?” Sam cries. 

“I got to talk to him.” 

“Why would you do that?” John growls from behind him. 

“It has nothing to do with you, Dad.” Dean points his finger at him. “You’ve done enough damage as it is.” 

“I’m not gonna let you see him.” John grabs Dean’s arm from going any further. 

“I’m not asking for your permission.” Dean firmly states. 

All of a sudden, Bobby falls to the ground right next to them. His hand clutches his heart and he could barely breath. 

“Bobby!” Sam yells. “Someone call 911!” 

“You idjits literally gave me a heart attack.” Bobby mumbles. 

“Bobby, no.” Dean panics. “Please, someone get the medics here.” 

*** 

On the boat back to the airport, Castiel sits absentmindedly next to Alastair. He watches the island get smaller in the horizon, until it disappears from view. Blinking the tears away, he holds his head up high trying to keep as calm as possible. 

“So, what now?” Castiel asks. 

“Well… now that you’re leaving voluntarily, it all becomes very civilized. Once we land in New York, you have 24 hours to head back to Canada.” 

Castiel nods his head and looks back at the ocean, hoping the letter would be enough for Dean. Maybe he couldn’t write down his real feelings but whatever he wrote on the letter was close enough. The sounds of a helicopter above them, snaps him out of his thoughts and sees that they had landed at the docks. 

*** 

The medics get Bobby onto the stretcher and into the medic helicopter. Sam, John, and Dean get in after him, telling the pilot to hurry up. 

“Dean. John.” Bobby says through the mask. “You two need to stop fighting. You’ll never see eye to eye. But you’re family. Promise me you’ll accept Dean’s sexuality. Even if… if you don’t agree with him.” 

“Yeah.” John nods. “I promise.” 

“Dean. Promise me you’ll work harder to be part of this family. I know you miss Mary but she wouldn’t want you to do this, would she?” 

“No.” Dean shakes his head. “And I will.” 

“Well then I can go to your aunt now.” Bobby smiles and closes his eyes. 

“No. Bobby.” Sam whimpers. 

“Yeah. I don’t think she wants me back yet.” Bobby shrugs. “Hey, idjit. Take us to the airport.” 

“Bobby, what?” John looks confused. “Are you faking the heart attack?” 

“Shut up.” Bobby clips. “Just take us to the airport and I’ll fix that engine in the ambulance you guys have been complaining about for free.” 

“Sure thing.” The pilot chuckles and changes the path of the chopper. 

*** 

Alastair and Castiel were seated on the plane to New York. Alastair wore a smug smile and started to order some drinks for his victory. 

“You should have given up back in New York, See…” He takes a sip of the bourbon. “I’m like Eliot Ness. I always get my man. I’m that good.” 

Castiel tunes him out and looks out the widow. His heart clenches when he realizes that he might never see Dean ever again. He had no idea that over time, he’d actually like him. Dean turned out something so much more for him and he lost him. Not that he was his in the first place. But all he could do now was wish. 

The flight attendant calls for takeoff. And Castiel shuts his eyes, hoping to shut out the entire world. 

*** 

Dean hops out the helicopter and dials a number on his phone. 

“Tower. Talk to me.” A voice comes through the phone. 

“Ash! It’s Dean Winchester.” Dean panics into the phone. 

“Hey, dude.” Ash greets. 

“Hey… I have a little favor I need from you, buddy…” Dean watches the plane to New York go down the runway. “Castiel’s on that plane. I gotta talk to him. Can you stop it?” 

“Oh, yeah! I heard about your boyfriend bailin’. Sucks balls.” Ash sympathizes. 

“Ash! I need you to stop that plane. Please.” Dean pleads. 

“I can’t do that. Sorry man.” Ash says as the plane takes off. 

“Thanks, Ash. It’s fine.” Dean ends the call and starts his mental chant of _Shit, Shit, Shit…_

“What’s going on?” John asks. 

“Castiel’s on that plane.” Bobby explains. “And he didn’t get to tell him.” 

“Tell him what?” 

“That he loves him.” Sam says. “So he could tell him that he loves him, too.”

“But how does he…” John looks even more confused. 

“If he didn’t love him, he wouldn’t have left.” Bobby clarifies. 

“Am I the only one not getting this?” John exasperates. 

“Dad, I love him!” Dean yells. “Holy shit, I love him!” 

Dean cries out in frustration. He didn’t get to tell him. This entire weekend of hell and he manages to fall in love with the man who had tried to ruin his life. He paces around the ground trying to figure what to do next. 

“Dean!” John cries out, snapping Dean out of his trance. 

“What, Dad?” Dean shouts. 

“I got you a private plane that is a nonstop to New York.” John says. “Take it. Go.” 

“How?” Dean scrunches up his eyebrows. 

“I bought a plane last year.” John shrugs, “You’re just lucky the fuel tank is full and the pilot is free.” 

He nods his head in thanks and runs toward the waiting plane. He gets on and sees Sam sitting in one of the chairs. 

“What? You think I’m gonna let you do this alone?” Sam smiles. 

*** 

 

After the fiasco up in Alaska, Castiel was on a time crunch to pack up his apartment and office to leave for Canada. He called his high school friend, Meg, to ask if he could stay at her place until he gets himself settled in Toronto. Throughout that entire time, his mind was blank. He didn’t want to think about is unemployment, his life being snatched away, and he especially did not want to think about Dean. But that is impossible, all the thought about is going back to him. Going back to him and telling him that he loves him. _I love him._. 

“Benny?” Castiel calls out in the office, whilst carrying two heavy boxes. “Benny. I need for you to send the boxes in my office to…” He sets the boxes down and gives Benny a piece of paper. “…this address, please. Okay? Can you do that?” 

“Yes. Sure.” Benny replies, taking the piece of paper from his hands. 

“Good, all right. Thank you.” Castiel wipes his hands on his jeans in nervousness. 

“Mr. Novak.” Becky says behind him. 

“Yes. What?” Castiel turns around and sees Dean panting. 

“Dean.” Castiel gasps, restraining himself from running into Dean’s arms. “Why are, why are you panting?” 

“Because I’ve been running.” He shrugs. 

“Really? From Alaska?” Castiel raises his eyebrows. 

“I need to talk to you.” Dean says, dropping his suit jacket onto the boxes on the ground. 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t have time to talk.” Castiel turns around. “I need to catch a 5:45 to Toronto.” 

“Castiel.” Dean says. 

He disregards Dean and carries on his conversation with Benny, “I need this boxes to go out today. I want to make sure everything is…” 

Castiel’s mind is on frenzy. All he can think about is how Dean followed him all the way back to New York. _What if he feels the same way?_ Dean needs to leave before he blurts out that he loves him. 

“Cas! Stop talking!” Dean shouts loud enough for the entire floor to go quiet. “Gotta say something. Okay? This will just take a sec.” 

“Fine.” Castiel gives in. “What?” 

“Three days ago. I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting stabbed with a knife. Or pushed off a cliff.” Dean starts his monologue. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Castiel interrupts. 

“I told you to stop talking.” Dean takes a step forward. “Then we had our little adventure up in Alaska and things started to change. Things changed when we kissed. And when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you checked me out when we were naked.” 

Benny wolf whistles, “Naked?” 

“Well, I didn’t see anything…” Castiel lies. 

“Yeah, you did.” Dean interrupts. “But I didn’t realize any of this until I was standing alone. In a barn. Unmarried. Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the man that I love is about to be kicked out of this country. So, Castiel. Marry me. Because I’d like to date you.” 

Castiel sharply exhales, “Trust me. You don’t really want to be with me.” 

“Yes, I do.” Dean whispers. 

“See, the thing is, there is a reason why I’ve been alone all this time. I’m comfortable that way.” Castiel tries to come up with an excuse. “And I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left.” 

Though in reality, Castiel hopes Dean would disregard everything he is saying. He wants Dean but he knows he isn’t good enough for him. Dean deserves better. But, he still hopes for a chance in heaven that Dean would pick him anyway. 

“You’re right.” Dean says, watching the fearful reaction of Castiel. “ That would be easier. 

Dean tilts Castiel’s head up by his chin and places a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I’m scared.” Castiel mutters. 

“Me, too.” Dean says before placing another peck. 

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on your knee or something?” Castiel asks. 

“No, I think that’s for you to do later in the bedroom.” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear. “And I’m gonna take that as a “yes”.” 

“Oh, okay.” Castiel blushes scarlet. 

Dean pulls Castiel in by his shirt and presses their lips together. Their coworkers howl and cheer around them as Dean adds more lip into their kiss. He smiles to himself and bumps his nose lightly on Castiel’s. And they both fail not to smile together.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who decided to keep with this story. And I would especially like to thank Nandi and Thomas for editing this stuff for me because I'm 90% sure this would have turned out to be crap.

Back in the Immigration Office, Alastair stares at both, Dean and Castiel, in pure horror. 

“Let me see if I’ve got this right.” He taps his finger on the table. “You two are engaged again.” 

“Yes.” They both say at the same time. 

“For real?” 

“Yes.” 

“You wanna go through with this?” Alastair brings out the file. “Because one wrong answer, I’m going to take you down.” 

“Okay.” Dean weaves his hand into Castiel’s hand and squeezes in reassurance. 

“Let’s do it.” Alastair shrugs. “When did you first start to date?” 

“3 hours ago.” They both say. 

“What kind of deodorant does Dean use?” 

“Old Spice.” Castiel answers quickly. 

“What scent? Musk? Alpine?” 

“Cinnamon.” 

“Dean?” 

“Men’s Speed Stick. Scent is alpine but Cas smells like honey for some reason.” Dean replies. 

“Was it love at first sight?” 

“No.” They both lean back and laugh. 

“What side of the bed does Castiel sleep on?” 

“He might have written down left but he sleeps in the middle.” 

“Something Dean doesn’t know about you.” 

Castiel leans up close to Alastair and whispers, “I have never farted in front of him. Nor will I ever fart in front of him.” 

“He farts in his sleep.” Dean deadpans. “And he can’t whisper.” 

“Nicknames?” 

“I used to call him the devil but I think angel would be a better nickname.” Dean smiles at Castiel. 

“Okay.” Alastair extends the last of the word. “Oh, this is an interesting question. Top or bottom?” 

“You’re asking me a question about who’s on top?” Dean asks. 

“Well, obviously since you aren’t answering, jail for you and deportation for you.” Alastair shrugs. 

“Bottom.” Dean hopes. “He’s on the bottom.” 

“That’s correct.” Alastair raises one eyebrow. 

“Last question: Who are you getting married to?” 

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel smiles proudly. 

“Castiel Novak.” Dean pulls their hands up and kisses Castiel’s knuckles. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
